The Soul Eater
by DSCWin
Summary: Starting just one day after A Hunter's Vacation, a new evil is lurking in the shadows closer to home this time. Dean and Lark find themselves searching for their feelings towards one another right before a fight ensues. After a family member is taken would they be able to put aside their petty differences to work together? Or will they loose their family member? With Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Due to the joy of sending my oldest to school, I am posting a brand new story. Once again, I want to thank NCSUPNATFAN who is once again giving me permission to use Lark. Please enjoy this story. I hope you continue to send comments and follows. So Please enjoy The Soul Eater. -DSCWIN**

Chapter one

Dean glanced over at Lark and saw she leaning against the side window dozing. He looked at her profile and studied her features, thinking how beautiful she was. She was one of those women who didn't need makeup of fancy clothes or puffy hairstyles to look stunning. Images of her stretched out on the motel bed still played around in his mind as he tried to remember every little curve and inch of her body. He cleared is throat and pulled his thoughts back to driving. They were about an hour from the salvage yard and Dean would be glad to get there and stop driving. He wouldn't let Lark drive even thought she said she was good. Lark moaned softly and jerked awake going into a defensive posture before grimacing when she moved her foot the wrong way.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked because he knew that look and knew she must have had a bad dream.

"I'm fine." Lark huffed relaxing back into the seat and drawing in some slow breaths to slow down her fast beating heart.

"Right." Dean said knowing that wasn't the case.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around as she shook the fog from her brain.

"We're close, less than an hour away."

"Can we make a pit stop?" she asked shyly.

"Your wish is my command." he responded watching for signs so he could stop.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"You need any help?" Dean asked Lark as he pulled into a gas station deciding to fill up his Baby.

"I'm good." Lark huffed as she moved sideways and got her good leg out and used the door for support as she stood on one leg.

"Let me get your crutches." he stated hurrying around to the other side to pull them from the back and hold them out to her. He made sure she was balanced and went in front of her to open the door before heading back to pump his gas.

Lark nodded her thanks and she hobbled to the door and went in glancing around for the restroom. She spotted it back in the corner and moved that way trying to be careful and not knock anything over with the crutches. She was still getting use to using them and was still a little dangerous with them. She took her time in the restroom and wrestled the door open to almost fall when Dean grabbed it and pushed it out of her way. "Whoa dude." Lark fussed seeing Dean standing waiting on her.

"Just wanted to be sure things were okay. I got you a drink and something to snack on." he said holding up a bag.

"Thanks, I think." Lark commented frowning at Dean's actions. She was noticing that he was being a little overprotective and knew how Christy felt now.

"Careful now, watch the display." Dean said trying to guide her through the store.

"I got this Dean, honest." she assured him as she picked her way toward the front door. She let him take her crutches so she could slip into the front seat and get her foot settled back on the blanket he had put in the wheel well for her.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean couldn't help but smile as he drove down the long deserted road until he saw his destination just off in the distance. It all seemed like a dream, he thought, as if the night before was nothing more than wishful thinking. That her body wasn't next to his, that they simply dreamed the same fantasy of making love into the wee hours of the morning. He was deep in his fantasy and didn't realize the entrance appeared quicker than normal, making him barely miss it. He cranked hard making Lark wake up gasping.

"Sorry." he muttered embarrassed that he was daydreaming about the night before and not paying attention. "Guess I'm still a little tired and had my mind on other things."

Lark yawned before slowly sitting up to rub her eyes. "Whose faults that?" She asked stretching in the front seat and carefully moving her foot to a better position.

Dean luckily had parked the car so he was able to stare at her body, though still clothed; he could remember every dip and curve and inch of her bare skin. He wanted to lean over and kiss Lark again but the sound of Bobby's front door opening and his loud heavy steps on the front porch made him climb out of his Impala instead.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said walking around to open Larks door before opening the back door to get her crutches. Bobby was shocked to see crutches being pulled out and being handed to Lark.

"What in the...Lass what happened to ya?"

"She hurt her ankle." Dean answered not letting Lark reply.

Lark stopped and looked at him her face showing signs of confusion since she had started to answer Bobby herself. "I'm fine Bobby, a hole and my foot didn't agree with each other." she added.

"Balls..." Bobby grumbled and quickly walked towards her. "Let's git ya inside. Got some coffee made if ya want some." He said over his shoulder as Dean opened the trunk to gather their bags.

Bobby nodded and held the door open for Lark as she hobbled her way in being careful not to hit anything.

"Damn, this hunt did a number on you." Bobby stated setting up a place for her on the couch and sliding a chair over to prop her foot on. "You gonna be a'right?"

"I'm fine Bobby." Lark smiled reassuringly. "It could've been a lot worse."

"Where's Sam and Christy and how did you two end up together?" he questioned Dean who headed into the kitchen for a beer.

"Sam stayed back with Christy for a couple of days so she wouldn't be alone and he's driving Lark's car here." Dean said before taking a long drag on the beer. "Christy is suppose to be heading this way too."

"You're not sharing!" Lark complained from the other room.

"She's got scary hearing." Dean mumbled reaching back in the fridge for another beer.

"You better remember that." Lark teased when Dean brought her a beer. "Thanks." she said taking a small sip and sighing. She didn't drink a lot but the beer tasted good.

"Do you need any pain meds?" Dean asked.

"I think this will do just fine." she replied. "Beside I don't mix alcohol and pain pills."

"Right, do you need me to get you anything else? Another pillow or blanket or something to eat?"

"Dean, I'm fine you don't have to baby me." she chided him not sure about all this sudden attention. He was acting like a mother hen taking care of her young and she wasn't use to that. Lark always took care of herself and never had anyone fawn over her.

"Just want ya to be comfortable." he said leaning over and kissing her cold lips.

"Thanks." she mumbled into his lips and pulled away when Bobby walked in and caught them.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said dropping down beside Lark and slipping an arm around her shoulders.

Bobby looked at the two and saw Lark blush deep red and Dean smirk as he sipped his beer. He nestled her into his side claiming her as his.

"So wanna tell me what happened?" Bobby asked not commenting on Dean's actions. He couldn't say anything; they were consenting adults and were their choice to be more than just friends. He sat down in his recliner and stared at the two waiting for one of them to talk.

"I found the guy who sent me the text to come there." Lark started, trying to act comfortable with Dean's attention. "He was from the Mohawk tribe and there was a creature they called a skin walker, but he wasn't like any walker I've dealt with or heard of. Christy thought it might be a hybrid or had mutated over they years. Seems the tribe had sealed it in a cave and put up warding to keep it trapped there until a kid accidentally released it. It killed a couple before we could stop it. Christy was talking to Sam and getting his help and I guess Dean decided we needed help." she said looking at Dean since she wasn't really sure why they showed up.

"After I got Sam to spill the beans, I knew they needed help. This didn't sound like a hunt the girls could handle alone." Dean filled in. "We had just finished up our own hunt and headed their way. Good thing too after dealing with the beast first hand. It took all of us to bring it down."

"That's where I found the only hole in the damn cave and took a nose dive." Lark said holding up her booted foot for a moment. "Tore the ligaments, sprained and hairline fracture."

"Is it okay if Lark stays with you for a few weeks while she heals?" Dean asked getting a frown from Lark thinking it was her place to be asking that. "I thought I'd hang around to help take care of her so ya don't have to worry about that."

Lark held her tongue since what she needed to say should be said in private, not with an audience. She looked over at Bobby and saw he was studying both of them with knowing eyes.

"You know the lass is always welcome here. I already told her she could stay here anytime she needed to. I'll be needin' to head into town for more supplies since it looks like I'm going to have a few more mouths to feed." he said pushing himself up from his recliner.

"Wait Bobby..." Lark said leaning forward and feeling around in her pockets. "Dean do you still have my wallet?"

"Yeah, forgot about that." he said patting his pockets before producing her worn wallet.

"Thanks." she replied. "Take this to help pay for the extra food." Lark said pulling two one hundred bills from it and holding it out to Bobby.

"I can't take yer money lass."

"Yes you can Bobby and I won't take no for an answer." she stated firmly as she pushed herself up to balance on one foot. "I won't stay unless I can pay my own way. Could you get some yogurt please?"

"Of course, anything else?" he asked finally accepting the money.

"Look just get enough for a couple of days and when Sammy gets here I'll send him into town to get more supplies and we'll pay for those. Lark's right, it's the least we can do after all you do for us." Dean added as he pulled Lark back down on the couch and put her foot back up. She huffed at him and covered her mouth as she yawned widely not realizing how sleepy she was, but that could be because she didn't get much sleep last night.

"Maybe I should check for possession, you're being way too generous..." Bobby mumbled to himself as he head for the door. The front door opened and closed and Dean turned back to Lark to see a hint of anger in her tired eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Dean, I can speak for myself and I should be the one asking Bobby about staying not you. Look I know you're trying to help and all, but I'm a big girl and I've been taking care of myself for a long time. I'm not used to the attention." she told him trying to keep the anger from her voice because she got the feeling this was how he was with Sam and especially Christina.

"Sorry, I'm just used to taking control of things, guess I did get carried away a bit." he told her pulling her back to lean into his side.

"You gotta remember, I'm not helpless, well, almost anyway." she huffed looking down at the boot on her foot. "If we can't be equals in what's happening between us, then...Maybe we should break it off before it goes any further." she said softly afraid to look up into his eyes.

"We are equals babe, I just get a little overprotective sometimes but I'll work on that. Deal?" he asked tilting her head where he could see her eyes. "I want this to happen between us, I do. And I hope you feel the same way."

"Deal and I do too." she whispered as he leaned closer and brushed his lips across her partly opened mouth before kissing her forehead. Damn, he was so irresistible, she thought feeling a shiver run down her back.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll go get the spare room ready." he said moving from the couch to push her down on it and putting a pillow under her foot to make her comfortable. "I'll take our bag upstairs and check on you later."

"Mmmm..." Lark hummed letting her eyes close as she felt a blanket being draped over her. She settled down and thought back on the night before and how his hands and lips found the most sensitive places on her body making her want him more than ever. She had never felt this way about anyone before and wondered if they could make it work.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean grabbed their bags before heading upstairs to the spare room that had the queen bed. He sat both their bags on the dresser and pulled the spread from the bed thinking it would be a good idea to throw it in the dryer to get the dust out of it. He stepped into the hall to the linen closet to get clean sheets and made up the bed. The air smelled a little musty so he opened the window and turned on the ceiling fan to circulate the air. Dean stepped back from his handy work and thought it all looked good. He grabbed the spread and headed back downstairs. He tiptoed quietly through the living room seeing Lark had fallen asleep and on into the laundry room. Once he had the spread in the dryer, he headed back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table before pulling out his cell and sending a text to his brother to be sure things were okay at the B&B. He knew their sister and she could be ornery and bull headed at times and not listen to reason. He picked up a paper from the table and started to scan through it while waiting for Sam to text him back.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina Winchester fiddled with a couple of wires under the hood of a car she had recently fixed before closing it with a sharp thunk. "You should be good to go Sammy." Christina said wiping her hands on a soiled rag she kept in her truck. "Tell Lark that her car will run three times better now than when she first got it."

"Will do; I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Sam remarked from his opened driver's side window. "Anything you want to pass on to Dean?"

"Tell him that I'm staying one more night. I'll be heading out tomorrow afternoon. Should be able to get to Bobby's by Monday morning."

Sam smiled and nodded glancing up at the Bed and Breakfast they had just stayed at to make sure a few last precautions were met before they left. "I'll tell him. Oh I nearly forgot." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty from his money clip before handing her the bill. "Your winnings."

"You do know I was just joking right?" Christina said already shoving the money into her back pocket never turning down money. "I really didn't think you'd go through with the bet."

"Well, it's for the bottle of whiskey we drank the other night." Sam smirked and waved goodbye before pulling out of the driveway. Christina waited a few minutes until she saw it disappear around a curve and head down the mountain toward the main roads.

She slowly made her way back inside the bed and breakfast and smiled as she saw Sarah, the young receptionist that was happy to be back at work. "Sorry it's kind of slow here, Sarah." Christina spoke her voice guilty. "But I'm sure it will start picking back up by tomorrow."

"No it's just fine." Sarah smiled at her. "I'm just happy I'm back at work. You know bills to pay and all." She looked up at Christina and then at the door to the private suite behind her. "Do you know what happened here?"

"A bear was hiding out here at the bed and breakfast. We found out that its cave was just a few miles up the north Eastern trail. We tranquilized it and placed it back in its cave."

"Oh " Sarah said slowly nodding trying to see if what Christina had said was indeed true. "Why were the police here a couple of days ago then?"

"Sadly we lost a couple that was staying here." Christina lowered her head as she tried to keep the tears from falling. She hated when she had to lie about how someone died. But was happy the girl didn't ask anything else about what had happened at the Bed and Breakfast.

"Just one more question." Sarah asked her cheeks starting to glow pink under the early morning rays of the sun. "Who was that guy you were staying here with?"

"That was one of my brothers. His name is Sam and he's sadly a bit too old for you." Christina told her knowing Sammy wouldn't look twice at her.

Sarah's head dropped and Christina gently padded the girl's shoulder for comfort before walking into the dining room. The cooks and waitresses who had been working were busy setting up the tables and chairs while also making sure they had enough plates, glasses and utensils. "Hey Jade," Christina walked up as she looked puzzled at the stack of plates and the glasses that were in front of her. "I accidentally broke a plate and a glass a couple of days ago. Devin has a replacement coming should be here Monday."

"Oh that does make more sense." Jade sighed and wrote down a note on a piece of paper. "I thought my mini vacation made me forget how to count." She laughed nervously and Christina chuckled before poking her head inside the kitchen. She knew they had everything in stock because she and Sam went to great lengths to replace all the food they had consumed after everyone was asked to leave.

"Christina." a male voice called to her.

Christina turned around and blushed slightly as she looked at Devin Healing. His handsome features and deep blue eyes made Christina take in a slow breath to calm herself.

"So, you're still staying tonight?" Christina nodded and Devin began to nervously look at his feet. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for dinner since you'll be leaving tomorrow?" He winced ready for a rejection.

"Devin I'd like that a lot." she told him giving a soft smile.

Devin was shocked and looked over at Christina who was rubbing the back of her head. "Would you like to meet here tonight at say 8:00 after the dining room is closed? I'll see if I can whip something up for us."

"Actually I was thinking of eating out tonight." Devin blushed and relaxed when he saw her blushing back at him. "I mean I do understand if you say no. I mean I have had lots of practice with rejections like your friend Lark..." he rambled.

"I'd love to." Christina's blush deepened as she couldn't believe what she had said to him.

"Okay great. I'll come to your room at 7:45 and I'll take you for a night on the town." Christina giggled as she looked deeply in his blue eyes. "Do you have a nice dress for the occasion?"

"I uh..." Christina coughed nervously. "Sadly I don't think I do. Didn't really pack for going out on a dinner date." She tried to laugh but nothing came out.

"That's okay, there's a few clothing stores in the next town over if you wanna go check them out. It doesn't have to be anything expensive."

"Trust me, Devin living life as a..." Christina stopped looking nervously at the people who continued to work around them. "Could we talk in your room?"

Devin looked confused but nodded. He led the way to his suite with looks of surprise from Sarah who was on the phone with someone.

"What's wrong?" Devin asked as Christina closed the door behind her.

"Devin, what I was going to say, because I'm a hunter I'm used to shopping at thrift stores and buying clothes for the job."

"Okay, why couldn't you say that in the dining room?"

"Because nobody should know that I'm a hunter. That's the thing. You can't tell anyone what really went on here."

"Why?" Devin asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Well, that's because people who aren't like you and me won't be able to handle the truth. Remember what you were like in the cave?" Devin lowered his head in shame. "Look it's nothing to be ashamed of. I was the same way when I started. But I would understand if you don't want to continue with this date tonight."

"No, I still want to." Devin said grabbing Christina's hand gently and looking into her eyes. "I really want to. I'd like to get to know you a little better. You did save my life and back there and...Well, I want to do something special to thank you."

Christina was slightly taken a back by his honest words and tried not to stutter as she replied.

"Then...Well I guess I need to go shopping." she said getting up from the couch. "I'll see you tonight." she said over her shoulder as she walked out the door wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam sighed as he gassed up Lark's car. He was beginning to feel guilty for just leaving his sister there at the bed and breakfast knowing Dean was not going to understand why. He was on Christy's side in this fight since he had been on the receiving end of Dean's over protectiveness more than once. He had tried to talk to him about it, but Dean didn't seem to want to listen and blew him off. He swore Christy was going to take off one day and not come back if he wasn't careful. His cell phone buzzed with a new text message and Sam quickly pulled in out his jeans pocket and stepped away from the car to dialed Dean's number.

"Sam, where are you?" Dean answered in his usual worried fashion.

"Just outside of Fort Wayne." Sam answered hearing the clicking of his gas pump. "I should be there late tonight if I push it or maybe tomorrow if I decide to stop for the night. Don't think Lark would be none too happy if I wrecked her car 'cause I fell asleep."

"Okay, sounds good." Dean sighed. "Wait did you say _'I'_?" he suddenly questioned when it hit home what Sam had just said.

"Yeah, I said I."

"Sam, where's Christy? Did she take off somewhere else?"

"No, she was planning on staying at the B&B until tomorrow afternoon. Then she should be home Monday or Tuesday."

"Dammit Sam, you were supposed to bring her home screaming if you had to. What if she gets hurt?"

"She's not going to get hurt. Cool it man! Even if she did she can take care of herself or she'd call us."

"My god, what's gotten in you all of a sudden? One minute you were freaking out just as much as me, but now you're okay with her being alone?"

"Dean, I've got to go. People are looking at me to hurry and leave." Sam said quickly hanging up before climbing into Lark's car to move it from the pumps.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean looked to the back door when it opened and Bobby came in carrying bags looped in his hands. He got up and grabbed the ones in one hand for him wondering what all he bought.

"Thought I'd come in the back so I wouldn't disturb the lass." he said sitting his purchases on the counter and began to remove fresh produce.

"Yeah, she's napping. I thought I'd cook tonight and turn in early so she can rest some more." Dean said pulling yogurts from the bag and stacking them near the fridge.

"Son, you know I don't usually stick my nose into yer personal life, but are you sure about this?" he asked looking to the living room where Lark slept. "I know you're both adults and I assume this is consenting for both of you...But I don't wanna see the lass getting hurt."

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up at Bobby before speaking. "I've never been more sure of anything Bobby and I don't plan on hurting her." he said in a serious tone. "She's...She's special and I've not felt this way before about any of the other women I've gone out with."

"And she feels the same way?" he questioned.

Dean had the decency to look away since he honestly couldn't answer that. He wasn't sure how Lark felt about him, but he was sure there were feelings there for him.

"You don't know do you? Just don't be a jackass and mess this up then." he cautioned the young hunter. "I'd hate to have to hurt you if you hurt her."

"Won't happen." Dean assured him sitting the dozen yogurts in the door of his fridge. He looked around in there trying to decide what to fix for dinner tonight. He looked at the other items Bobby was sitting on the counter and saw a pack of chicken breast. He stared planning a meal in his head and began looking in the cabinets for the other items he would need.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"Hey Sleeping Beauty..." Dean cooed to Lark as he sat at her hip on the couch and kissed her awake.

"De...n..." she mumbled jerking awake and looking around to see if Bobby was watching. "Not in front of Bobby..." she whispered.

"It's all good, he's good with this as long as we are." he told her giving her a half smile as he brushed curls from her face. "Dinner's ready. Thought we'd eat and maybe turn in early tonight. You need to rest up so your ankle can heal."

"Alright." she said rising up to swing her booted foot from the couch.

"Let me." he said scooping her up before she could stand.

"Whoa!" Lark huffed when she was suddenly swept up into Dean's arms. "Bathroom first." she said as he started to step toward the kitchen.

"Oh right..." Dean nodded turning and heading to Bobby's bathroom since it was on the first floor. He opened the door and sat her on one foot inside the room. "You need some help?"

"No, I think I got this." she told him pushing him out the door and closing it. She never noticed Dean being this clingy before, but then again she hadn't showed a personal interest in him then either. Lark finished up in the bathroom and opened the door almost hopping into Dean who was right there waiting on her. She grabbed at his arm for balance and frowned as he picked her up again to carry her to the kitchen table.

"Hope you're hungry, I made baked chicken breast, wild rice, green beans and rolls. And Bobby was kind enough to get a pecan pie for dessert." Dean beamed proudly as he went to the counter and came back with two plates. He sat one in front of Lark and one at a place for Bobby. He picked up the last plate before sitting down beside Lark.

The mention of food had Lark's stomach growling and she looked down at her plate read to dig in but stopped the motion of her fork to stare at the food. Her chicken had been cut up into bite size pieces and the roll had been split open and butter put inside it. She looked at Bobby and Dean's plates seeing neither of theirs had been cut up.

"Eat up while it's hot." Dean told her breaking her train of thought.

"Looks...Good..." Lark said slowly giving him a partial smile as she forked a piece of chicken and put it in her mouth. Her mind was racing not realizing these little ticks that Dean had. She clenched her jaw when Dean took her napkin and draped it across her lap for her.

"Well son, you've not lost yer touch." Bobby commented as he ate his food.

"Thanks Bobby, I try." Dean replied smiling at Lark and watching to see if she liked the food.

"It is, that's another fact I didn't know about you Dean."

"I'm a man of mystery." Dean smirked.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina was in a daze as she drove down the road away from the bed and breakfast. She could still feel Devin's soft hands on hers and it was messing with her mind. What was she doing? She tried to think back to what she had said to Lark about her and relationships and how she was still in mourning her fiancé and son. A honk from the opposite lane snapped her out of her daze and Christina veered back into her lane. She needed to stop and refocus her attention before she wrecked. She knew Dean would never let her out of his sight if she got in a wreck.

It was nearly ten o'clock when she pulled into the Tribal attraction she and Lark had visited a few days before and she thought it would be a good idea to check on Robbie to see how he was doing. She parked her truck in front of the gift shop and got out. As she looked around she saw that it wasn't busy with two other cars in the parking lot. She figured it was just the slow time and she might be able to speak with the old Shaman and Robbie. After all, she needed to return Robbie's sketches and let him know the creature was dead.

The gift shop, as she stepped in, smelled off and musty. There weren't any excited kids running around pretending to be warriors and there was only one staff member working on replacing a few items of merchandise back on the shelf. The woman behind the counter saw Christina and walked to her with a cheery smile. "Can I help you?" The woman's voice was very warm and inviting and Christina smiled at her.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Robbie Skylark?" She pulled out his notebook and the woman looked at the book with curiosity. "I came here with a friend a couple of days ago and I borrowed his notebook and I want to return it."

"Oh, well, he's at his house right now. I'm afraid he's probably still asleep. I can return this to him if you like."

"Actually I need to talk with him personally." Christina said not exactly trusting the young woman with the book but most likely with the message she needed to relay to Robbie. "Do you think he'll mind if I go over there to talk with him?"

"I don't see why he would. I'll phone him just so he's ready for company."

"Thank you." Christina smiled and left the gift shop looking over at some of the merchandise seeing a few items she might be able to purchase for her brothers, Bobby and even Lark.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Robbie was walking out of his house frantically pulling his shirt over his body. Christina felt her step falter slightly as she admired his well formed body and blushed but quickly shook her head. She was feeling like a twitter pated teenager ever sense she agreed to a date with Devin. "Miss Walker, what a pleasant surprise." He motioned to the table she had sat at the last time they were there and smiled up at Robbie. "What do I owe this pleaser to?"

"Well, for one thing I came to return your notebook." Christina said sliding over the book and cleared her throat. "They're really good. Have you thought about going to school for the arts?"

"I have, but I'm not sure my family will support me in it." Robbie said his eyes lowering.

"I'm sure they will. As long as you let then know it is something you'd really like to try." Robbie nodded unsure what she said was true. "Also, I needed to let you know that your problem is over. You don't have to live in fear."

"It's dead?" Robbie asked his eyes widened with surprise. "How can that be possible? I thought they couldn't be killed."

"Actually they can. It just takes five hunters and one helpful citizen to blow it back to where it came. Plus, my brothers and I made sure its body was destroyed so there's no coming back. Period."

Robbie sat back in his chair and began to cry. "Oh thank all the Gods above." He said looking towards the heavens. "And of Lark, how is she?"

"She's alright. Has a badly sprained ankle but other wise quite alive and well. She left yesterday afternoon to head to Bobby Singer's place." Robbie was shaking with relief as he looked into Christina's eyes. "So you learned your lesson? No more reading books that shouldn't be read?"

"I'll make sure not to read them and if I ever do, not read them next to a cave with ancient symbols." Robbie chuckled taking Christina's hand and shaking it. They were rough but they felt more like working hands then when Devin held her hand. Something burned in her stomach and she quickly pulled her hand back her cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"Are you alright?" Robbie asked and Christina nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I have to do some things before I leave tomorrow...and I need to leave so I can get them done." She laughed nervously walking backwards towards the gift shop. "It was a pleasure meeting you and please stay out of trouble or if you are in trouble again, just give Bobby a call and we'll come back okay?"

"Oh..Okay." Robbie stammered confused as he watched Christina wave and head towards her truck and quickly pull out, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina let out a sigh as she stared at two dresses both the same design but one was in black while the other was an off white color. She looked up for someone to help but none of them were available. With a sigh, she grabbed both of the dresses and headed for the dressing rooms. She quickly dressed in the off white and felt something flutter in her stomach. The dress made her look like she was a ghost against her paler skin and unkempt hair. She did however like how the dress made her feel so she knew her decision would be the blue. As she searched for some sensible shoes to wear with her dress, thinking boots wouldn't really look fashion savvy; memories of Robbie came flooding back to her. Was she falling for two men? Both of them she saved in a way. But she didn't do it alone. She had help from her brothers and from Lark, someone she had considered to be a sister.

"Are you ready ma'am?" The cashier from behind the counter asked, breaking Christina's train of thought.

"I'm actually just looking for some matching shoes." Christina said and found a pair of flats that would work well. She shrugged and took them to the counter to pay for them.

"Find everything alright?"

"I did have a little trouble deciding between the off white dress, of this same design, and this dress."

"I have to say you made a good choice. Off white would have completely paled you out."

"I figured as much. I don't get a lot of sun. I don't tan I burn." Christina chuckled and the cashier smiled politely.

"That would be $45.67, please."

Christina double checked the prices before handing over one of her credit cards she kept.

"Doing something special tonight?" The cashier continued with the small talk.

"Yeah, I'm going out to dinner with Devin Healing." Christina said and saw the cashier lower her eyes in regret before smiling back up at Christina. "You know him?"

"Knew him." The cashier said. "We were dating until his parents died. Then he just locked himself up in that bed and breakfast." She shook her head trying to remain completely professional. "Would please sign this for me? And would you like a copy of the receipt in your bag?"

"Yes please." Christina said already starting to feel bad for what she was about to do.

"You know Devin is still going to be available. I just saved his bed and breakfast from a bear just a few days ago and he's taking me to dinner sort of as payment."

"That's what I read in the paper." The cashier's eyes went wide before going back to normal as though she was afraid to show interest. "I mean..."

"Look, I know you still like him. I'll let him down easy and point him in your direction. I'm not wanting to date at the moment."

"Why?"

"It's a long personal story that I don't feel like sharing to strangers. Sorry." Christina looked sincere as she bit the inside of her bottom lip before handing the signed receipt to the cashier. "Thank you for the help and keep your chin up. He'll realize his way soon enough."

Christina checked the name on the bottom of her receipt and left with her dress and shoes and headed for a jewelry shop that was across the street.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The jewelry store felt like Christina was pulled into another century. Old wood beams dotted the ceiling even the light fixtures looked more like lit candles. A young woman around her age walked out wearing a silk white blouse with slim fitting black slacks that made Christina jealous slightly at the woman's physic.

"How are you this fine afternoon?" The woman asked her voice was sweeter then how she looked, as her eyes looked as though she had just swallowed something foul and was going to blame Christina for it.

"Doing well, actually." Christina said browsing the selection carefully. "Just trying to pick up something affordable for my date tonight."

"Oh, you're going on a date? What's your price range?"

"I honestly don't want to go past $75. I know that's rather cheap for most of these wonderful selections. I'm just working on a budget. I have to make my way back to South Dakota by Monday morning.

"I completely understand." The woman nodded and moved over towards a rather large display case. "How do these look to you?"

Christina peered into the clean glass and scanned the selection. Most of the gold pieces were rather clunky looking and Christina looked over towards a small selection of pure silver necklaces. "Now are these one hundred percent silver? I'm allergic to the cheap kind sadly."

"Yes these are pure silver. This one has an Onyx stone and it's said that the Native Americans would tie these on to their necklaces to give themselves the ability to be stable in times of trouble. Makes one calm during the storms."

"Well, I don't know about being calm during storms..." Christina said. "But I am needing something to keep my head on straight during troubling times. Alright, you talked me into it. I'll take the silver and the Onyx stone, please."

"Alright, would you like these matching earrings as well? It's on sell if you buy both."

"Yes, please."

The woman smiled and took Christina's credit card to run it through their system. Before long, Christina walked out with a necklace and matching earrings that would go nicely with her new dress and shoes. She was now ready to head back to the bed and breakfast to get herself ready.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina nearly felt herself faint by the smell of the half dozen roses that were waiting for her in her bedroom back at the bed and breakfast. She started to chuckle as she picked up the card saying they were from Devin. She gently touched the velvet petals before letting out a sigh as tears began to cloud her vision.

She didn't stay in the room for long as she walked into her bathroom and started the water. She had a few hours so she knew she could get herself ready for her date. She stepped into the shower and began to thoroughly wash everywhere as she hadn't taken a nice, long, relaxing shower since she got there. She hardly used any hot water as she was trying to calm down from the feelings she was experiencing. She was like a love sick teenager falling for two men by a simple touch of the hands from Devin and Robbie. She turned off the hot water and was plunged deep into an icy cold stream that made her gasp several times before turning off the water and stepping out.

She wrapped a towel around her body as she picked the roses up and buried her face inside the velvet sweet petals. Even though she wasn't a fan of roses, mostly because they were over used in romance movies, she felt the gesture was very sweet. Her phone started to buzz on her nightstand and she saw she had received a new text from Dean. She let out a silent groan before tossing her phone on her bed so she could get dressed. She laid out her dress and placed her shoes next to the dress before reaching for her hair brush to run it through her hair. Once again she heard her phone buzzing beneath her dress and she rolled her eyes, but knew she'd better answer her brother or she would feel his wrath.

"What Dean?" Christina typed and sent the text, then started to pull the dress over her body.

Seconds later her phone began to buzz once again. "Get to South Dakota now! Or I'm going to come get you myself, throwing you in the trunk of my car if I have to." Dean's reply said and Christina looked skeptically at the screen. Did he really have that in him, she wondered.

"Dean, relax. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. I only want to stop once on the drive back. If I'm not back by Monday afternoon then you can come get me. Okay?" she sent back. Taking her phone, she walked into the bathroom to place the necklace which was a thin choker-like chain with a small half an inch silver strip dotted with six tiny Onyx stones. She placed the earrings in her ears which were only an eighth inch long with only a single Onyx stone at the top.

"What's so important that you're not leaving tonight?" Dean texted back as Christina sat down on her bed slipping on her flats on her feet.

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes as she picked up her cellphone. "Dean, it's way to late for me to leave right now. Besides I promised to stay until tomorrow. I'll be alright. I'll text you when I leave tomorrow. I promise."

There was several minutes of silence and Christina figured Dean would let it go until she received another text. "Fine. But keep me in constant contact please. I worry about you."

"I will and thank you Dean. But you don't need to panic. I'll be alright. Love ya." She turned off her phone so that she wouldn't get anymore texts from her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just another slow chapter. I want to thank to those who left comments and is following this story. Please keep it up and read NCSUPNATFAN's stories as they're just as amazing as ever! Keep up the great work NCSUPNATFAN and thank you for the help! A. Serpico you are an amazing writer in your own special way. Don't ever forget that. Thank you for the review Tweetyrulz! You rule as well! Love ya all! -DSCWIN**

Chapter Three

Christina sat nervously on the edge of her bed staring at the door. She had texted Lark telling her about her fear about the evening's events. Only to get a reply saying she was rooting for her, and that she demanded the full story when she was done. The time was 7:44 and she had started to sweat with nerves since dating wasn't her thing. She tried to think back to her first date but couldn't when there was a knock exactly at 7:45. Christina didn't want to seem as though she was just waiting for him, so she paused for a moment before she moved towards the door and slowly opened it.

Devin was wearing a pressed dark blue shirt with clean pressed black dress pants. His shoes where shiny and he was wearing a burgundy tie around his neck. His hair was slicked back and he had a black jacket over his arm. "Wow..." he said as his blue eyes scanned up Christina's dress until he settled on her face. Her hair was pulled up to the side by a white clip and it framed her face perfectly. "You look amazing." he chuckled seeing that her dress matched his shirt.

"Guess we both thought blue was the date color." Christina said closing her door and felt his fingers interlace with hers. She felt that stirring deep down in the pit of her stomach and tried to control it.

"You ready?" he asked cautiously, feeling her nervousness.

Christina nodded and blushed as they walked down the empty hallway and down the stairs together. It felt eerie being the only two people in the building since everyone must have been dismissed so that they could be alone that evening.

Devin led Christina out the front door and around the right side of the building to a large garage. He typed in the code and the door slowly lifted up showing an array of vehicles from extremely flashy to average.

Devin walked to the back where a well taken care of, classic blue '66 Ford mustang waited to be used. It looked as though it had just been moved off the show room floor and Christina swooned. Inside were the original black leather seats and it had that new car smell that made her wish she could have it. Devin saw the sparkle in her eyes as he opened her door and helped her inside.

Christina felt her body tremble as she wanted to touch every surface of the interior. She was in love. Devin smiled as he climbed in and turned the car over filling the garage with the echo of the purring of the engine. It's wasn't the Impala, Christina thought sitting back and pulling her seat belt over her waist, but it was a car Dean would enjoy as well. She closed her eyes allowing herself to be swept away in the adrenaline feel of the vehicle rumbling underneath her. She indeed was going to enjoy tonight regardless what would happen.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina felt out of place when she walked into a semi filled restaurant with large crystal chandeliers and women wearing black sequined dresses and smoking fancy cigarettes. The hostess smiled and shook Devin's hand.

"Non-smoking?" The hostess asked breaking Christina's world as she didn't understand what was going on.

"Please." Devin nodded and they were lead to a more private area with the same large chandeliers but with non-smoking women in sequined dresses.

"What can I get you to drink sir?"

"May I see your wine list?" Devin asked and the waitress nodded handing him a thick book. "Just give us a minute please."

"My pleasure." The waitress left allowing Devin and Christina to scan over the items on the menu.

"So any specific wine you like?" Devin asked as he watched her pour over the menu and make faces at the whatever she was reading. "Don't worry about money. This is my treat."

"Devin it makes me feel cheap when men say that." Christina said leaning back really hating that she said anything. This place put her on edge with the fancy decor and weird named menu items and the customers dressed so lavishly. "Sorry." she mumbled wondering if she should just get up and leave.

"No, I do get it." Devin smiled and pointed to a wine he wanted since the waitress had come back to check on them. "So have decided what you like?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the teriyaki salmon, wild rice and garden salad with ranch dressing on the side." She said setting the menu down for the waitress to take.

"Sounds very appetizing." Devin said and looked over his menu and nodded. "That does sound like a good meal. I guess we'll be getting two." he told the waitress who quickly wrote it on her pad. Christina laughed and blushed. "You alright?"

"It's just that it's been a long time since I've been on a date, and I'm not sure how to act around you."

"Well let's start about you telling me more about your way of life. What's it like being an exterminator of unusual creatures?"

Christina giggled since Devin was trying to be helpful by not speaking of exactly what she did where others might hear and get the wrong idea.

"Well, I started off as someone like you not knowing what was out there. That was until I was six and had a very bad experience with a spirit. I was saved by...My Dad before I knew he was my Dad." she started, pausing for a moment when she thought of her father. "But then I was attacked again almost a year later. Then I was on my own at fourteen. Met up with my first mentor, a man by the name of Jack Roberts. He and his wife were going to adopt me but they were killed. Then I stayed with a woman named Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo. They were like a mom and sister but once again I left. They weren't killed or anything and they didn't want me to leave, but I had to move on."

"Why?"

"Because I went on to take care of a horde of Demons outside of Buffalo back in '99 by myself. After that, I met Gina Turner. She was someone who started out like you, an innocent, but then became a hunter for a short time...Before she was killed on a hunt." Christina stopped not sure why she told all that since there was so much death in her life. She thought she should have lied and just given a brief description of growing up.

"My god." Devin said after he set his water glass on the table. "So if this is such a dangerous job why do you do it?"

"Because I want to protect those like you and like these people here. I don't care about what happens to me and that's why I'm so good at what I do. I tend to take risks that work out."

"Wow...And I was wanting to do what you do." Devin said but stopped when the waitress returned with the wine and a basket of rolls and began to fill their glasses.

"I've put your order in and it should be ready shortly." she said. "Is there anything else you need at the moment?"

"I think we're good." Devin nodded holding the basket so Christina could take a roll.

"Devin let's not talk about what I do please. I want this to be a nice evening out without any of work talk."

"I couldn't agree more. I do have to say the blue dress and the blue stones match you very nicely."

Christina was confused by what Devin had said and picked up a spoon to see what he meant. The silver necklace and matching earrings had stayed the same except the stones were now the same deep blue as her dress.

"You're right. Guess that means I'm happy. I mean it's weird that there's such a thing as a mood Onyx but it does help that it matches my dress." Christina started to chuckle making Devin do the same. She couldn't get enough of his deep, sultry chuckle and cut a bite of bread to cover her feelings.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The drive back to the bed and breakfast was long and quiet except for the occasional words from Devin and Christina as they both had fun laughing and talking about their most embarrassing moments in their life. Devin kept glancing over at Christina as she continued to laugh and saw her true self. He saw the true beauty that he hardly saw in a woman, especially with such a dark secret only he knew about. She seemed comfortable behind the wheel of his car that he let her drive back.

When they arrived at the bed and breakfast, it was nearing eleven and both were tired. Christina parked the car inside the garage and waited as Devin moved around it to open her door. They both seemed to be wide awake despite both being too full and still had the alcohol messing with their senses. Neither would admit it, but they did have a little too much to drink with their meal.

"I had a lovely time." Christina said smiling up at Devin as they walked into the empty building. "It was nice to be able to relax and enjoy myself so much."

"Do you have to leave, though?" Devin said as she led him to his private suite. "I had an amazing time and I don't want this to end?" he asked that hint of something more could happen lingering in the air.

Christina chuckled as she helped Devin to his bedroom taking off his tie and draping it over his nightstand. "Believe me after a few days you'll get so tired of me." Devin shook his head not wanting to believe her words. "Devin I can't stay. You have a life here and I will only bring trouble. Which in turn would bring my brothers here; which would end up making our togetherness less romantic. Besides, I promised Sam that I would come home...today?" She looked at the alarm clock and saw it was only 10:56. "Tomorrow."

She let out a chuckle and felt Devin's hand sliding behind her neck and pulling her towards his lips. Christina shook her head as she gently pushed his fingers off of her. The look of shame and hurt spread over Devin's face before he could stop it.

"Devin, it's not that I don't want to kiss you, it's that I can't. I bring bad luck to people and I don't want that for you. You have been nothing but kind and caring and considerate toward me. But I'm not going to leave you alone for long. It's up to you to go and talk to Cassandra at the Boutique for Woman. She's going to make you happy. She wants you to know she's been waiting for you since you shut her out after your parents died."

Devin's mouth dropped in shock. He figured after he locked himself away in his sorrows she would move on like any other girl he'd dated. "But I've..."

"You haven't messed up yet. What you need to do since they're open on Sunday is call the store and see if she's scheduled to work. If she is, then go in an hour after her shift starts and surprise her with some flowers and say that you're an idiot for leaving her and would like to take her out for coffee. That you want to try again if she'd have you. She may say no but seeing you there and sincerely telling her that you'd never stopped caring I think will eventually make her forgive you."

"Then what's next after she forgives me or says yes?"

"If she says yes, give her a gentle, caring kiss, but don't go overboard or move too fast. You take her out on dates and you love and cherish her. You don't ever think of me again unless she asks you about me. You don't mull on what happened here and think you hurt my feelings. Trust me you're not going to."

Devin laughed and pointed to her necklace. "Now your stones are white." He chuckled. "Guess that means you're an angel."

"No, I'm not an angel. Just speaking the truth."

"Well, I do appreciate it." Devin said and without thinking pulled her down and kissed her gently on her lips.

As soon as their lips touched, their kissing grew more intense, and in a moment of absolute weakness, started to let their hands wander up and down exposed skin as their layers of clothes were gently pulled off one by one.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina woke up feeling strangely chilled and with something heavy laying across her side. She gradually opened her eyes and didn't recognize the room she was in. The colors weren't her rustic browns and whites, but instead they were burgundy and warm. She looked around feeling something wrapped around her naked waist and felt her cheeks burn. Devin Healing was snuggled against her, his eyes closed, his breathing soft and relaxed. Curiosity got a hold of her as she lifted up the thin sheet and felt her cheeks burn even more. Devin was naked and she was too. She glanced at the clock to see it was after one in the morning. She wanted to snuggle back with Devin and enjoy the sensation of human contact but her stomach began to twist as she couldn't remember anything that happened after the kiss they shared. She wasn't one to lose control like that and is scared her. She squeezed her eyes shut and massaged her pounding temples before deciding she needed to get out of here. Carefully she lifted Devin's arm off her allowing her to carefully slide out of his queen sized bed and gathered her clothes and jewelry. Even though she knew she was the only guest in the bed and breakfast, she still peered around the door frame before rushing up the stairs embarrassed that she was running in her birthday suit up the stairs and into her room.

She dressed quickly in a red tank top and some sweats while throwing her new dress and shoes into her backpack since she had already packed her clothes to leave. She placing her earrings back in the small box they had come in so she wouldn't loose them, she placed the necklace back around her neck. She pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail before sliding her shoes onto her bare feet. She threw the backpack over her shoulder and looked at the half dozen roses that were still lying on her bed. Seeing the card, she wrote a quick note to Devin before grabbing the roses and walking out of her room and down the darkened stairs. Her breath got caught in her chest as she looked at Devin's private suite knowing she was doing the right thing. She hated herself deeply as she rushed out of the building without looking back. She rounded the corner of the building and headed away from it toward a fenced in area and entered the family cemetery.

The large marbled head stone that was destroyed had been placed back on it's foundation with large metal clips in the back. Christina knelt down and placed the roses on the site and looked at the names on the stone before turning and running to her truck. She tossed her backpack inside on the passenger seat and started her truck, driving away. As soon as she turned on the main road heading towards the interstate a vehicle appeared behind her their lights shining bright. Christina shook her head thinking she was just tired and would stop at the next town if she needed sleep, but every turn she would make the car behind her would do the same. Her mind was still cloudy from the alcohol she consumed, but her hunter instincts still kicked in letting her know she was being followed.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The light from the moon was fading in and out of the window as Lark moved slightly and opened her eyes. She laid there a minute letting her mind wake up. Soft snoring had her looking to the right and she saw Dean was still asleep with his arm draped protective over her body. She lay there and thought about the last three days not sure she could take another one. Dean had barely left her side, even when she went to the bathroom. He wouldn't let her do anything on her own and it was beginning to wear on her nerves. She wasn't use to this kind of attention and now understood Christina's complaints about Dean being too overprotective. She was getting a dose of it first hand. Thank goodness Sam was suppose to be back today with her car and maybe she could go into town and check out the thrift stores and the used bookstore. There wasn't much to do here when you're a gimp and when Dean wouldn't let you move unless he was right there helping.

Lark eased from under his arm and slipped off the bed to grab her crutches and quietly head for the bathroom. She snagged some shorts and decided Sam's tee shirt would work for now before sneaking out of the room. After using the bathroom and slipping on the shorts, Lark moved to the stairs and looked at them for a moment before leaning heavily on the railing eased down them. Once she was down, Lark headed for the kitchen to make a cup of tea and enjoy the quietness of the evening. She wasn't sure if Bobby was up or not since there was no coffee made. As the water was heating, she spooned some loose tea into a strainer and placed it in a cup. Lark poured the hot water over it and let it steep. Deciding it would be easier to carry a travel mug, she found one in the cabinet to use. She rummaged around until she found the honey adding it first and then pouring the hot liquid over it, stirring for a moment before popping on the lid. With that done, she carefully hobbled outside to the deck and dropped into a chair, using a stool Dean had sat out there to prop her boot up on before looking out at the moon appear and disappear with the clouds. The night was waking up and coming to life around her with the crickets and owls that flew and sang their nightly tune. It was peaceful and tranquil until the back door was pushed open and guess who stepped out.

"Why didn't you wake me Babe? Damnit, you could of fallen down the stairs with those crutches. You know you need to be careful..." Dean fussed getting louder the more he talked.

"STOP IT!" Lark growled out madly. "Just stop..." she said softer. "Look Dean I know you're trying to help me...But crap!...You're smothering me. I'm not helpless; I can do things for myself. I can still use my hands and my head...You need to lighten up. I can see now why Christy wanted to get away from you for a while." she spat and then realized she shouldn't have said that.

Dean stared at her for a moment as mixed emotions raced across his face from her harsh words. His lips tightened into a thin line as he tried to control himself and not strike back.

Lark saw the darkness cross his face at her last statement and knew she needed to get away. "Excuse me." she said getting up and hobbling back into the house, heading for the front door. Luck was on her side as Sam pulled up to the house in her car as she stepped onto the front porch.

"Hey Lark, how's it going?" Sam asked as Lark hopped down the two steps and made her way to him.

"Keys." she demanded, holding out her hand.

"Ummm...Sure..." he said frowning when he saw the strained look on her face. "What's going on?"

"Ask your brother." she mumbled struggling to get her crutches in the car and then herself. She started the car and backed up enough to turn around and head down the driveway away from the salvage yard. She didn't look back as she turned onto the main road and gunned it, driving away as tears ran down her cheeks.

Dean stepped onto the porch and saw his brother standing in the yard looking confused. "Where's Lark?"

"What did you do?" Sam asked slowly as he turned to look at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked throwing his arms out not understanding what was happening here.

"You had to have said or done something." Sam berated his brother as he followed him back into the house. "She wouldn't tell me anything, just got in her car and left."

"I'll get my keys and go after her." Dean said ignoring Sam's questions about what was going on between them.

"What are you two idjits yelling about out here?" Bobby growled as he made his way from his bedroom.

"Seems Lark left." Sam stated staring hard at his brother daring him to deny it.

"Left? With that bum leg? Where was she going?"

"Didn't say." Sam told him.

"What happened Dean?"

"We had a few words, it was nothing." he grunted grabbing his jacket to go after her.

"Hold on, why don't ya let her cool off first. Don't need ya making things worse. Go make a pot of coffee." Bobby ordered him. "Did you try calling her?"

"I would, but she doesn't have her cell. I don't even know if she has her license." Sam huffed madly. "Any idea what happened?"

"Only thing I can think would be Dean was being too much of a mother hen again. You know how he gets."

"Yeah. I get it all the time and so does Christy."

"I'm going to catch the weather, need to make a parts run down south today." Bobby said turning on the television and tuning in to one of the few channels he got. He sat down in his recliner and focused on the screen as Sam dropped to the couch wondering if he should try to find Lark. Bobby was listening to the news anchor and leaned forward in his recliner as he stared intently at two photos of men that filled the screen.

Sam looked at him and then the television wondering what the interest was. "Bobby, what's going on? You know them?"

"They're hunters. Done a couple of hunts with them." he mumbled as he listened to the broadcaster.

Sam looked back to the screen too and listened as they said the two bodies were found by a truck driver who stopped to check his load and spotted the bodies in a field off the road. Foul play was suspected and there were no leads on who had committed the crime.

"Coffee's ready." Dean commented stepping back into the living room and looking at Bobby and Sam staring intently at the television. "What's going on?" he asked stepping closer so he could see. The photos on the screen looked familiar to him but he couldn't place them. "You know them Bobby? They look familiar to me."

"They were hunters and pretty good ones too."

A cold chill ran down his back because he knew how hard it was to kill a hunter unless you got the drop on him, but two...Christina and Lark were out there alone and all he could feel was they were in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Dean's being over protective and Christina's on her way home. But she's being followed by someone. Things will start to go down. Please continue to read and comment. Thanks for all of my support you guys are amazing!**

Chapter Four

The road was blurry until Lark wiped her face and realized she was crying. She wiped a hand across her eyes and blinked fast trying to clear it. She was furious at Dean and how overprotective he was being. He didn't understand that she needed a little breathing room here. She had been on her own for long enough to learn how to take care of herself. Lark drove aimlessly toward town with no destination in mind. Once she started calming down, she glanced down and realized how she looked. Lark saw a park up ahead and pulled into the parking lot under a shade tree and stopped. She sat there and gathered her thoughts for a moment before opening the driver's door and getting out forgetting and setting her booted foot on the ground only to grimace in pain and lean heavily against her car. She cussed under her breath and reached in to manhandle the crutches out and slip them under her arms. Being more careful this time, Lark moved to the back of the car and opened the trunk to see what was back there. She had some money stashed away in a side compartment under the jack and dug it out, glad she took these precautions. Lark looked at the bag and unzipped it figuring it was Sam's and left it for now. He foot was hurting now and she needed to lie down, so she decided to get a motel room and give herself time to start thinking straight and come up with a plan.

Lark got her crutches back in the car and dropped into the seat starting her car and backing up to head to a small, clean, family run motel she had used before. Before getting a room, she hobbled into a convenience store to grab a couple of sodas, crackers, jerky, canned soup and some Tylenol. She figured she could order a pizza if she really got hungry. It didn't take her long to get there and get a room. She moved her car back behind the office so it wouldn't be seen from the road. She didn't think Dean would come looking for her, not yet anyway and thought if anyone would it would be Sam. Lark got Sam's bag from the trunk before going into the room and locking the door behind her. She hopped to the table and sat her purchases down and dropped Sam's bag in a chair. First thing she needed was some Tylenol and a few sips of soda, hoping it will take the edge of the pain away. She hobbled to the bed and stretched out on it using a pillow to elevate her foot before settling back and closing her eyes. She let her last encounter with Dean play out in her mind once again thinking maybe she had over reacted. Lark threw her arm up over her face and sighed tiredly, putting it out of her mind for now. She needed to stay off her foot for a while and let it rest. Lark reached over to the end table and fumbled for the remote to switch on the television and lowered the volume just to have some noise in the too quiet room. She wondered how Christina was doing and if she was on her way home by now. The voice of a game show host lulled her into a restless sleep where she fought with Dean again and again.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"Did you get her?" Sam asked as Dean walked back into the kitchen.

"No, she won't answer my calls or text after last night when she said she'd be leaving today."

"You know why don't you?" Sam asked seeing a dark shadow pass over Dean's face but continued anyway. "She's an adult Dean and I know all you want to do is protect her, but you gotta let her breath. Give her some space to do her own thing. It doesn't mean you don't have to care or worry about her, just don't hold onto her so tightly."

"I can't help it; it's ingrained in me to protect you guys." Dean huffed madly when Sam's word ran home.

"Is that what happened with Lark?" Sam asked softly knowing Dean wanted to tear out of here and look for her.

"Boys things are not looking good." Bobby said joining them in the kitchen.

"What's going on Bobby?"

"Those two hunters are not the only ones that have been killed. I found reports on three others in two other states over the past three weeks. I've called all my contacts to see if anyone has run across anything but haven't got any calls back yet."

"One hunter could be a coincidence but five in this short of time sounds like someone's gunning for hunters." Sam stated looking to Dean and seeing him pale slightly and knew he was thinking of Lark and Christy out there on their own.

"I'm going to look for Lark, you try to get in touch with Christy and tell her what's going on and get back here." Dean told him as he headed for the front door.

Sam went to get his cell and call their sister as a seed of fear started building in his mind. He couldn't shake this sixth sense he had that Christina was in trouble. Sam listened to her cell ringing and finally going to voicemail and left a message to call me it was urgent and to be careful.

"Bobby, I'm getting a bad feeling about all this." Sam told him when Bobby joined him in the living room.

"They'll be okay Sam; both those lasses can take care of themselves. They were taught by the best." Bobby tried to assure him patting his back for comfort.

"I'm feeling a little helpless right now Bobby. What can I do?"

"Pray son. I don't think Lark would of gone far, but if she doesn't want to be found she won't be. That girl can disappear in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, but she's hurt and that makes her easy prey." Sam mumbled dropping to the couch and propping his elbows on his knees so he could hold his face in his hands.

"It'll be okay Sam, maybe Christy doesn't have cell reception where she's at right now. I'm sure she'll call soon."

"I hope so..." Sam whispered feeling guilty now that he had left her at the b&b.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark's internal clock woke her several hours later and she looked around the room for a moment before sitting up. Everything that happened came rushing back and she sighed and rubbed her eyes not letting the tears fall. Deciding she needed to eat something, she got up to heat some soup. While it was warming in the microwave, she pulled Sam's bag over and began to look through seeing if there was anything she could use besides a clean tee shirt. She hit pay dirt when she found his extra burner phone tucked in a side pocket along with the charger. She plugged it in and dialed a familiar number, waiting for her answer.

"Hello Sam, what's our brother up to now?" Christina asked.

"Not Sam Christy, its Lark." she told her.

"Hey girl." Christina said hearing something in her voice and knew things were not hunky dory. "What happened?"

"I'm not at Bobby's anymore." Lark said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Don't tell me, big brother made an ass of himself didn't he?"

"I now see what you were talking about Christy, he wouldn't let me do anything myself. Would you believe he even cut my food up for me?" Lark fussed. "I've been on my own too long to deal with that right now. Just because I have a bum foot doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"Tell me about it." Christina replied.

"I just wanted to give you a head's up that I'm not there and your brother's probably in a piss poor mood right now."

"So why do you have Sam's cell?"

"I left in sort of a huff and he just got there, so I took my car without him grabbing his bag. Luckily I stashed some cash in the car so I could get a room. Don't guess he'll mind me borrowing a tee shirt until I can pick up something?"

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"I'll keep in touch, tell Dean I'm sorry. I'll call him in a few days after we've both had time to cool down."

"I'll let him know. You take care. I'll be at Bobby's late." Christina said before hanging up.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina groaned as she saw lights still burning inside through most of the house. It was two in the morning on Monday and Christina wanted nothing more then to drive off to a hotel and come back later that day. But the door opened and Sam's head came into view and she knew Dean was looking out the window by the shadow that loomed in the living room window. She tried to locate Bobby's vehicle but it wasn't in sight.

Sam quickly rushed to her driver's side door and Christina turned off her car.

"You are in a lot of trouble." Sam stated and Christina quickly got out of the truck.

He felt his hands reaching out to grab her arm as he saw her sway slightly. Dark rings was forming under her eyes as though she hadn't slept for the last couple of days and could pass out any moment by the looks of it.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered.

Christina shook her head and stared exhausted at Dean who had rushed over and painfully grabbed her shoulders before pulling her into a tight bear hug.

"Thank god you're here." Dean said releasing his sister as she began to go limp in his arms. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you text? Why didn't you leave with Sam?"

"Dean, as much as I would love to play _'let's blame Christy for my nervous breakdown'_ , I need to take a shower and go to bed for a few hours. I left earlier then expected and I haven't stopped driving."

"Okay." Dean nodded trying to understand what she was saying. "So why didn't you come with Sam? You two could have made it here in no time."

"And what? See Lark storm off?"

Dean glared at Sam who shook his head throwing his hands up and stepping back.

"How did you..."

"Lark called me. She told me she understood why I wanted to get away from you two. She said she was sorry Dean, but you drove her crazy always doing everything for her. She can take care of herself and that's why she left. She doesn't want tension between you two but she told me to tell you that you need to leave people alone and wait for them to ask for help."

Dean looked shocked that Lark would call his sister and not him to explain why she left. But that shock turned into anger rather quickly.

"Why the hell won't you call me but you'd talk to Lark like she's family?"

"Dean I'm very tired. Can we just continue this until tomorrow afternoon? I can barely keep my eyes open." She swayed a little to the left as her eyes were dropping heavily.

"No, we're talking about this now and that's final."

"Sir yes sir!" Christina stood at attention saluting Dean fighting hard not to yawn. "Permission to take a shower sir!"

"Oh knock that shit off!" Dean screamed glancing at Sam who had went to grab his sister's bag from the passenger seat.

Sam was confused as he saw empty cans of energy drinks while there was a large coffee thermos that still had a few more large gulps left inside.

"Why didn't you stop at a hotel?" he asked knowing he only made it because he had bought energy bars so he didn't have to stop very much. He had forced himself to leave very early and made great time getting there. He did have to break a few speed limits but was happy he wasn't caught.

"Don't worry Sam." Christina said letting a large yawn escape her lips. "I'm here now. It's way too early to talk. I want some sleep. I'll be happy to explain everything..."

"Who hit you?" Dean interrupted as he gripped her chin and tilted her head sideways to get a better look at it with the front porch light. "Wait...Is that...a hickey?"

Christina blushed as she swatted Dean's hand away from her chin.

"Did you give some stranger a ride and he paid you by giving you a hickey?"

"Dean!" Sam yelled trying to stick up for his sister who looked over her shoulder.

"Nothing like that Dean?" Christina groaned as she just once again just wanted to sleep for a few hours. "Devin must have given me a hickey Saturday night after our date."

"Must have?!"

"Look, after my date with Devin we went back to the bed and breakfast. He kissed me goodnight and the next thing I know I'm waking up beside him."

"Did you...?" Sam asked not really wanting to get involved with her personal life but curious to know.

"I'm pretty sure we did." Christina sighed. "Look I would love to talk more about my sex life, but I need sleep. Please let me sleep." she cried. "I'll be more than happy telling you the whole story when I am showered and I've slept a few hours. At least what I remember."

"Why are you complaining?" Dean asked letting her walk towards the stairs. "There are plenty of decent, cheap motels between here and New York. You could of stopped but you came all this way without stopping. You're not getting my sympathy."

"Wasn't wanting your sympathy." Christina mumbled stepping up the steps. "But if you demand an explanation. I was followed after getting on the main road after I left the bed and breakfast. I couldn't shake the guy long enough to find a motel I felt safe at. I figured you'd let me sleep and I'd tell you everything on a less foggy mind."

"Who was following you?"

"Dean she just said she needs sleep. Let's give it to her."

"Sam please. I do appreciate the help but you're overstepping again."

"Oh so it's overstepping to care for you? To make sure you're taking great care of yourself?" Dean asked and he saw the muscles in his sister's arms tense.

"When it's done to you constantly, yes. Like what you did to Lark. You talked for her, cut up her food. You wouldn't let her enjoy the moon for God sake Dean. You were smothering her something fierce. You wouldn't let her be. And you're thinking she left for no other reason, right? That you have nothing to contribute to it all?"

"If I were you, I'd stop talking, Christy." Dean growled softly.

"No!" Sam winced trying to stop her from saying anything else but she wasn't going to listen. "Have you thought that maybe people leave you because you smother them? You don't let them breathe. Take Sam for example. He left you and Dad because you two constantly crowded him. You mothered him to the point he felt he needed permission to piss. You didn't let him scrape his knee without you two on him. I mean come on Dean I had a son and I didn't hover over him while he slept when he would have nightmares. I wouldn't jump at every cough or sneeze. Or if he got hurt I'd ask if he's alright he'd tell me if he needed me or not. He lived his own life at five. But you wouldn't let me live my life and I'll be twenty-five this year."

"Stop." Dean warned softly. But not loud enough.

"And another thing, when it comes to making my own choices you fight me tooth and nail because it's not your way. You fight everything by wanting us to accept your own damn opinion about everything. From what we should have for breakfast while on the road to where the best position is when tracking down a monster. And every time things go south for us you have an opinion that none of us, meaning me and Sam, thought things through. You blame us if we get hurt because of your so called perfect plan."

"Stop right now, Christy." Dean's voice was slightly louder but his sister didn't hear the warning.

"You think you're doing great but you're not. Dean I needed you when I first started hunting but I grew accustomed to taking care of myself. Then when you came along I tried to accept your help. It was hard getting used to the fact that I have two brothers willing to bend over backwards for me, because I'm a girl. But you want to hear something? I don't need you to be my father or mother Dean. I want you to be my brother. I don't need you to be my knight in shiny leather because I'm not a damsel in distress. Let me live my life and be there when I need you to be. Not when I decide to date a client like you guys have on several occasions, so why am I any different?"

Dean had his eyes closed stopping him from doing or saying anything that might cause the fight to get worse.

"You know what; I'm going to find a motel. I'll be back when I feel like it." Christina spun around grabbing her bag from Sam and tossing it in the driver side window.

"No you're not. There's something out there that killed five hunters already. You're staying here until we can get to the bottom of this."

Christina stopped and looked disgusted at her brother. "Did you say...what I think you said?"

"What did you think I said?" challenged Dean.

"You're making me stay with you two because of some monster or whatever is killing people and instead of searching for answers or doing research you waited until I showed up and demand I stay with you? Did you demand Lark to stay here and then she left? Or is it just me? Your immature sister?"

Dean stood there fuming in his anger.

"Look I'm tired and since you are refusing me to let me sleep. I'll see you when I see you." Christina said before hopping into her truck, started it up and drove out quickly.

Dean turned to look at Sam who turned and walked inside Bobby's house leaving Dean alone standing on the front yard.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina yawned swerving slightly on the empty lanes. She pulled out her phone and dialed Lark not expecting to get any answers, but the line did pick up.

"Christy?" Lark greeted her not sounding tired at all even though it was early morning. "What's going on?"

"Hey I'm needing a place to stay for a day or so. Can I bunk with you?"

"Dean?" Lark sighed knowing the answer before she even asked the question.

"Yes. He wouldn't let me get some sleep before fussing at me demanding I stay there. I drove straight through from the bed and breakfast because I couldn't stop."

"Why? What happened?"

"Someone's been following since I left the bed and breakfast. I stopped long enough to use the restroom, grab energy drinks and gas up."

"Do you know who's following you?"

"No. All I know..." Christina started but let out a loud yawn. "Is that it's a black car. It's not like I had the opportunity to stop and ask them who they are and why are they're following me." There was a loud groan. "God damnit."

"What?" Lark asked from the tone of her voice.

"Dean's calling me. I'll call you back when I hang up on him."

"Okay. I'll wait for your call." Lark said and listened to the other line go quiet and she hung up.

"You have a lot of nerve to run off like that." Dean said once the line was picked up. His voice sounded harsh and cold.

"Dean I really don't have time for this. I need sleep so I'm going to spend the night with Lark. Unless you don't think that's safe as we're two defenseless women."

"You know I'm sick of your attitude and ungratefulness. I've sacrificed a lot for you, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Dean I never wanted you to do those things." Christina said too focused on the conversation, plus she was extremely tired, that she didn't see a black vehicle stopping and backing up at a green light.

"I just want you to know I'm able to take care of myself. I do appreciate the help you've given me."

"But you don't want me to continue?" Dean asked his voice hard.

"Yes. I'd wish you'd stop. Please stop before I get smothered to death."

"Alright." Dean growled. "If you get into trouble call someone else then. I'm no longer going to help you out."

"Fine by..."

The light had turned green and Christina was alone crossing the intersection when the car she failed to notice ran into her at high speed knocking her phone out of her hand and down on the floor board. Christina's head contacted with the side window hard enough to daze her and make her see double. She tried to focus on the black vehicle that was parked on the street. The only thing she could see through her haze was the word Olds, and 47C.

"Christy? Christy answer me!" Dean yelled when he heard what sounded like a car crash.

"D...Dean...black...olds...4...7...Charlie..." Her voice was weak and she hoped he would hear her. Blood trickled down her face and into her mouth but she was too weak to spit it out.

"Christy are you okay...do you need help?!" Dean's voice was fading away.

"Black...olds...4...7...Charlie... " Christina repeated her voice weaker and felt her eyes close shut as blackness clouded her mind.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean eyes were wide as he kept his phone to his ear. "Christy?!" Sam walked out looking confused at his brother's face was flushed. "Are you okay?" He looked at his phone seeing if his connection was disconnected but when he saw he was still on. "Christy? Are you still there?"

"Dean?" Sam asked only to get a dark glare from Dean.

"Get your shoes and jacket now." Dean growled ending his call with his sister.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Dean rushed back inside Bobby's house grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulders. "Dean?"

"I think Christy's been in an accident, and I think she saw who hit her."

"How?"

"I thought I heard her say, black, olds, 4, 7 charlie." Sam nodded and slid his shoes over his feet. Grabbing a jacket they rushed out of the door. As Dean started his car he called his sister's number hoping to get an answer. But his heart sank when he only got her answering machine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been over thirty minutes since Christina had called Lark and as she stepped from the bathroom a cold, impending chill ran up her body almost making her stumble. She froze for a moment and knew something was very wrong. Lark hurried to the table where the cell phone was still charging and punched in a number waiting for it to ring.

Sam dug around in his pocket and pulled out his cell and looking at it, confused by what it said on the screen.

"What is it?" Dean asked when he didn't answer the cell just stared at it. "Who's calling?"

"Me." Sam said when he saw his name appear on the display. "Hello." he said cautiously.

"Sam, its Lark, has something happened to Christy?" she rushed out, concern spilling out in her words. "She was suppose to call me back and didn't. She wanted to stay with me for the night."

"Hi Lark, guess you found my burner." Sam said looking at his brother seeing his face cloud. "We don't know, she was talking to Dean and we think she was in a wreck. We're heading out to look for her now."

"Let me have the phone." Dean spat reaching for it and trying to keep the Impala on the road at the same time.

"Stop it!" Sam fussed slapping at his hands and leaning as far away from him as he could trapped in the car. "Keep your hands on the wheel and eyes on the road 'fore we wreck."

"I'm heading back to Bobby's. I might not be able to hunt, but I can help with research or whatever else is needed." Lark told him as she listened to the argument between the brothers. "And tell Dean I will talk to him when I see him. I'm doing this for Christy and no other reason, she's my best friend."

"Alright." Sam said hanging up and looking over at his brother who was glaring at him. "She's coming back because of Christy and said to tell you she'd talk to you then."

Dean glowered and pinched his lips into a thin line as he fought down the urge to hit something. He clenched the steering wheel tightly and pushed aside his emotions and focused on his sister and finding her.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam was both happy and worried when they spotted her truck off the side of the road just five miles away from Bobby's house. Dean shoved his car into park but kept the engine running in case he needed to race his sister, that he was sure she was injured, to a hospital. But as he neared the driver's door he felt nearly physically ill at the sight of the blood, the dents and Christina's cell phone on the floorboard next to the door.

"Christy?!" Sam yelled through the thick trees that lined the edge of the road. He shone a flashlight down in the thicket while Dean continued to examine the truck. He glanced up at the road sign and felt something flutter in his stomach. It was both excitement and anger as he could see what had happened to his sister. "Dean I can't find anything."

"I may have an idea." Dean said pointing to the street sign. "You stay here. I'm going to grab the tow truck and we're going to tow this back to Bobby's."

Sam opened his mouth to complain but stood watching the Impala slowly grow smaller as it headed back towards Bobby's. He continued looking around the area as he waited for Dean to come back. As he headed back towards the road he saw what looked like drag marks and saw his sister's shoes that were tossed into the weeds nearby. He frantically searched for any other evidence but even with the light of his flashlight he couldn't see anything else.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark drove down the darkened road and noticed a person pacing back and forth off to the side and she slowed down and rolled down the window thinking it was a stranded motorist but was shocked to see Sam.

"Sam?" Lark called and watched as Sam's shaggy hair bounced around his face as he jogged towards her. "What are you doing here? Where's Dean?"

"He left me here to keep watch over our sister's truck. He's planning on towing it back to Bobby's."

"Was Christy in there?" she asked looking over at the wreck.

Sam shook his head no. "But I think Dean has an idea how we can tell what happened."

"What do you need me to do?" Lark asked pushing the pain from her foot to the back of her mind as the rumble from the car was hurting it slightly. Her comfort wasn't import but her friend's safety was.

"Head to Bobby's and tell Dean to hurry." Sam said watching as Lark flinched slightly. "Look, you have to put aside your ill feelings for my brother for the time being. Hey, you'll only be alone with him for a few minutes." Lark nodded slowly. "Oh and Lark." She turned and looked at him. "Thank you for helping us."

"You would do the same for me." Lark said before she handed Sam a blanket she had kept in the backseat of her car. "It's a little cold."

Sam smiled and thanked her for the gesture before he watched her disappear up the road too. He suddenly felt lonely and uneasy as he shook the blanket out and pulled it around his shoulders. The air around the wreck seemed off in some way and he wondered what had happened to their sister.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean was doing last minute repairs to the tow truck so he could use it and saw a vehicle's headlights brush past him. He recognized the car instantly and didn't know how to react. All she wanted was to help find his sister he thought.

"Dean." Lark called as she stepped from her car.

"Yeah." Dean yelled back going back to fixing the tow truck.

"I ran into Sam on the road back there. He told me you might have an idea on how to find out who took Christy."

"Yeah I do." Dean said. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to help."

"Dean, she's my sister too." Lark said annoyed he would even say that. "She sacrificed her own vacation to help me. This is going to be nothing compared to that."

"Fine, see if you can hack into the traffic cams from 3500 South and Foxtail Road. There's one there that should of caught the accident."

"3500 South and Foxtail, alright I can do that. Is my stuff still in the trunk of the Impala?"

"No, it's upstairs. I can go grab it for you before I leave if you want me to."

"No, I can handle it. I'll just stay up there until I find something. Not going to risk breaking my laptop." She glared at her crutches, before looking back at Dean. "We'll find her, Dean." She said seeing his shoulders start to tremble. She wasn't entirely sure it was from working on the tow truck or if he was silently crying. She wanted to hold him close and take in his scent one more time. She wanted to let him know she was still there and cared. "Well, you shouldn't keep Sam waiting. It's going to get colder before it gets warmer. I gave him a small blanket to use until you get there."

"Thanks." Dean said even though he wished she had stayed with him until he got finished. "See you when you get back." he said not looking back at her for he was afraid to let her see the tears that were streaming from his green eyes down his cheek.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Bobby's house wasn't nearly as warm when Lark walked in. She hobbled her way up the stairs and started to sweat from the strain as her body was loosing energy fast. But knowing her friend was needing her to step up, she made it up the stairs and into the spare room she had shared with Dean to find it in almost the exact same shape as when she had left it. The only thing that seemed to be different was the fact it looked as though Dean had been sleeping in the chair and not in the bed by the way the blanket and pillow was bunched up over the arm.

She shook away her emotions and headed for her laptop that had been set out on the dresser. The boot was making her leg hot and she could feel sweat trickle down inside the boot. She knew she had to keep it on for two weeks and it had only been four days since she got it. She was not going to enjoy the next ten days.

Lark moved to the bed with her laptop and booted it up so she could do what Dean wanted. Her fingers began to type wildly over her keyboard as she began to search the traffic cams for Sioux Falls. It wasn't all that difficult as she had done it a few times in her past for a case. She knew time was of the essence, and quickly scanned the cams until she found what she wanted. She found the camera that was on the corner of 3500 South and Foxtail to see the live feed of Sam sitting in the passenger side of the truck. He seemed to not trust the outside air as he was rolling up the windows. She knew that he was also most likely locking the doors for a little more protection.

She tried to find any earlier feed of the video and was happy when she did. She saw a black muscle car sitting at the intersection for what seemed like five minutes before it slowly began to back up and turn off its lights. The camera angle changed to show Christina's truck roll to the intersection and stop and she could see the unmistakable profile of Christina. Her hands were moving animatedly so she figured she was talking to her brother, Dean. She started to pull out and then the accident happened. The small muscle car took damage to the front fender as it careened directly into the side of her truck. Lark watched as Christina's head bounced around smacking into the side window hard and then remained motionless. She feared her friend had been hurt badly, but didn't think so since she hadn't been hit that hard.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw a dark shadow exit the small car and stroll boldly toward the driver's door, knowing what they had done and threw open the door and reached inside. Christina's limp body was thrown over the shadow's shoulder and taken to the back of the car where he tossed her into the trunk. Lark also was surprised to see the muscle car race off back the way it came.

Lark fast forwarded the recording until she saw the Impala speeding up to a stop beside the truck and saw Sam and Dean both searching inside and around the area. Dean had opened the driver's side door and grabbed something that was on the floor board. Lark figured it was Christina's cell phone. She watched as Dean left Sam confused and alone and saw her pull up about ten minutes later. She watched herself talking to Sam before handing him the blanket that he instantly wrapped around his shoulders. He had stood out in the open for only two minutes, looking around before picking up something near the truck and heading back over to it.

She closed her eyes and began to pray that her friend was going to be alright. That they would be able to solve this case without loss of life. She didn't want to have her death on her hands knowing she couldn't do much with a bum leg but sit there doing the research. She set her laptop on Dean's chair and headed for the stairs once again. She maneuvered the narrow steps and went into the living room to watch out the window. She didn't feel comfortable being stuck in a small room when Dean and Sam could be home any minute.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark would be glad to throw the crutches away since she was so tired of doing the balancing act and hobbling around. She was deep in thought heading for the kitchen to make a pot of coffee when a stranger suddenly appeared out of no where in front of her, causing her to stumble backwards and put her full weight on her bad ankle. She cried out in pain and tried to catch herself from falling backwards until strong arms stopped her decent. Castiel helped her get her balance and moved her to the couch where she could sit down.

"Oh crap! Not again!" Lark cried out as tears sprang to her eyes. "I really think I screwed my ankle up this time." She looked at the stranger that sat down beside her with a frown as she fought the horrible pain running up her leg. "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel." he said studying the funny boot on her ankle before looking up at her face.

"More precisely what are you?" she asked knowing he wasn't human. No one moved that fast that she had ever encountered.

"I am an angel of the Lord." he stated. "May I?" he asked looking to her foot and back to her asking permission to look at it.

"An angel? Holy sh..."she started and caught herself wondering if it was dishonorable to cuss in front of an angel and nodded her head yes. "You don't look like an angel."

"I get that a lot." he said as he carefully peeled the straps back holding the boot on and took her foot out.

"Ouch! Man that hurts..." she whined, tensing her body and not caring that tears were falling. She watched in amazement as he cupped his hands around her ankle and concentrated intently on it. Suddenly, a soft bluish-white glow was emitted from around his hands for a moment and then the pain was gone.

"You should feel better now." he said looking up into her shocked face.

Lark carefully moved her ankle before she gently stepped on it to find no pain at all now. She looked back up at the angel and suddenly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. I can get rid of those damn crutches now."

Neither had heard the front door opening nor saw the two brothers step into the room until the oldest spoke loudly.

"Couldn't wait to throw yourself at the first dick you saw?" Dean growled out as anger flashed in his eyes and he clenched his hands into fist as the green eyed monster appeared.

Lark looked up in surprise at his outburst and then the words sunk in. She pushed herself off Cas and stood, moving slowly toward him as she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Asshole." she spat before punching him hard in the face, not holding anything back.

Dean stumbled backwards slightly and glared at her as she stalked to the stairs swearing softly to herself and rubbing her hand and stomped up them. Sam stood there with his mouth hanging opening as the scene played out in front of him unsure of what just happened. After the shock wore off he turned to his brother and spoke.

"You know she's right you are an asshole and you deserved that." he stated before stepping past him to head for the kitchen not believing what a jerk his brother was. He wondered if he knew how much his words hurt Lark and if he was trying to drive her away.

"Dean, I healed her ankle and she hugged me to thank me." Castiel told him. "You really shouldn't of said that to her, she does have deep feelings for you." he stated bluntly. He turned and followed Sam into the kitchen leaving Dean standing alone in the living room rubbing his jaw and feeling like an idiot. He wasn't sure what to do and stomped toward the front door deciding he needed some air.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The early morning light began to rise up from behind the distant mountains as a black muscle car with front end damage slowly glided across the black asphalt. The driver waved at a few early commuters who were off to their jobs while young mothers walked around picking up newspapers with their young children on their hips. They waved and smiled as the car drove and honked at them before it pulled into a long covered driveway and backed up to the garage then stopped. An attractive man in his early forties stepped out and took in a deep breath of the morning air. He stood by his vehicle for a moment being sure he couldn't be seen before he opened his garage which was full of several long metal stands with straps at each corner on the top. Opening up his trunk, he scanned the unconscious form of Christina and mentally measured her before picking a specific stand.

The man smiled down at the woman that lay in his trunk and gently stroked her neck stopping on the necklace that she still wore. The stones were silver and he licked his lips. Bending down he picked Christina up and carried her inside the garage to strap her to a metal stand. He smiled at how her toes barely scrapped the ground below her bare feet. "You're going to be so delicious." He said smelling her neck and hair in anticipation. "Oh, it's a shame that your body will go to waste." He let out a dark chuckle and pushed the metal stand deeper into the garage and into his house.

He moved swiftly down the wooden floor hallway into a room that was at the very end. He placed Christina inside and locked the wheels in order to prevent her from moving towards the windows. He took a syringe and pulled out a small bottle from a cupboard and filled it before sticking it into her neck. He watched as the liquid inside was slowly pushed into her neck. He took a band-aid and placed it on the small dot of red blood before cleaning up his area being sure here was nothing she could reach to help free her. Cutting his hand, the man began to draw strange symbols on each of the four walls and in a quick flash of white light his hand was healed. "Try to escape that, hunter." the man snarled before leaving the room and closing the door tightly behind him. The room remained silent until the soft sounds of muscles in Christina's arms began to strain against the restraints.


	6. Chapter 6

**So Christina has been taken. But by who? Will Dean, Sam and Lark find her in time? Thank you for those following and reading this story. Please write a review of your guess of what would happen. Enjoy Chapter 6.**

Chapter Six

Lark felt the presence and stiffened slightly until she saw it was Sam standing in the doorway, and not who she thought it would be. Her chest tightened and she worked hard on not letting Sam see the disappointment in her eyes. She was sitting cross legged on the bed with her laptop balanced on her knees tapping some keys.

"Can I come in?" he asked before stepping into the room.

"Yes, it's fine." She said sadness in her voice. "I've sent the traffic cam video to your email so you can check it out. That wreck was definitely planned by whoever took Christy."

"Thanks. I brought you some hot tea with honey and lemon just how you like." Sam said setting the cup on the nightstand and sitting on the bed near her. "I know I'm not the one who should be doing this and who you need to hear it from, but I'm sorry for what my brother said to you. It was wrong and you were right he was being an asshole."

Lark tensed as she listened to Sam apologizing for his brother's outburst. She bit her lower lip and willed herself to remain quiet.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for him either, but I know he blamed himself for what happened. They were arguing on the phone when she was hit. You see that's just how he is. Dean thinks he needs to take care of everyone else, you know, but doesn't bother with taking care of himself. Lark I know he has feelings for you and I think you have them for him. I've never seen him this way about any of the other woman he's dated. You are a special woman who any man would be proud to be with. Once you get by my brother's flaws, he really is a great guy. Don't give up on him please." Sam pleaded as he laid a hand on her knee. "I think you two are good for each other."

She finally looked up into his face and couldn't help but partly smile with is pleading expression. "I know Dean's not in a good place right now, so I know how stressed he can get. He has to understand I am my own person and I can take care of myself. I don't plan on leaving until we get Christy back. What Dean and I have...I don't know we might be able to work it out, but he's going to have to change his way of thinking. I want to be treated like an equal and not some helpless girl. I think I could..." she started but couldn't finish the sentence.

Sam looked at her as she dropped her eyes and arched his eyebrows. "You love him don't you?"

Lark looked up quickly with a surprised look on her face. Am I that easy to read, she wondered and quickly put up a wall to mask her emotions.

"It's okay, I won't say anything." Sam assured her. "If you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me. I would never betray your trust and tell anyone else."

"Thanks Sam, you're a good brother and both Dean and Christy are blessed to have you." She said a deep down longing that had not surfaced in a long time tried to make its way into her mind. She couldn't help but think she had no one really and it made her heart ache.

"Hey...you can look to me as your brother too Lark. You don't have to be blood to be family and you know that."

Lark tried to smile at him as she blinked away the tears and closed her laptop. "Guess we need to find your brother and see what we can find out about this driver that hit Christy. I might be able to use a locator spell if you have something of Christy's like hair from a hair brush or her toothbrush."

"Sounds good, c'mon I'll make sure Dean behaves himself or I'll have Cas put him in timeout." he said helping her from the bed. Lark giggled as his comment and tried to picture Dean in timeout and snickered harder.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The sun glaring through the drawn curtains made Christina slowly wake up. She squinted trying to see through the bright glare at the room she was in. Her arms were screaming as she hung there her toes barely touching the cold wood floor. Every muscle in her body seemed to scream in protest to the treatment she had been given. She opened her mouth to scream to get anyone's attention but nothing came out except a hoarse, wheezy gasp. Her wrists were starting to scream as the harsh material of the straps began to eat at her skin on her wrists. She stopped when she saw all she was doing was rubbing them raw. She barely pulled at her arms seeing if she could loosen the straps but only caused the material to dig deeper inside her flesh.

Something squeaked outside her closed door and her hunter senses started to tingle. There was a monster on the other side of that door, she knew it. She thought of a plan to attack the creature to strangle them with her legs until they released her. But the plan faltered when she remembered she couldn't speak.

The door slowly opened and a man walked in wearing a freshly pressed white shirt, deep blue jeans and what looked like handmade black Italian loafers. His hair was stylishly messy allowing his even tan skin to shine and that his almost sea blue eyes pop out of his skull.

"Glad to see that you're awake," he said with a sly smile. "I should introduce myself. My name is Spencer Owens." He left the room only to return by wheeling in an almost unconscious male that looked extremely familiar.

"I hope you remember him." Spencer said smiling at Christina who was glaring darkly at him. "He is after all the man whose son was killed by demons in Buffalo."

Christina thought back to when the man that now hung in front of her. Instantly the name eased its way into her mind and her eyes went wide.

"That's right, it's Frank Williams. A loner after his son was killed. But you did the honorable thing and tried to avenge Seth's death right Frank." Spencer grinned as he pushed Frank until he was just a foot away from Christina's face.

Frank smiled weakly at her as drool dribbled out the corner of his mouth. His eyes looked at her as if to say ' _How much you've grown_ ,' or ' _You've become a fine young woman_.'

"Now that we've got the reunion over, allow myself to show you what I'm about to do. Why you should live in fear." Spencer walked up to Frank pulling the stand out enough to access his face and gripped the older man's jaw line. Christina fought against her bindings trying to swing her legs out to kick Spencer away but her body felt weak and powerless. "You're a bit too eager, girl." Spencer snickered then returned to face Frank who wasn't fighting him. Spencer opened his own mouth and took in a deep breath, pulling what looked like white smoke out of Frank's mouth in small bursts. Frank's body started to convulse as though he was being strangled. Christina watched in horror as Frank gradually began to stop moving and his eyes soon began to fade into darkness. Christina sobbed quietly as Spencer left Frank's body hanging in front of her like a trophy. She could tell he was dead and her heart ached for him.

"You see I don't strangle anyone that would bring cops knocking on my door. I don't just go after hunters, or in Frank's case retired hunters either. I go after those foolish enough to buy jewelry from my sister's shop."

Through her tears she noticed a pendant on Frank's left lapel, and saw the same black Onyx stone in the middle of a silver panel.

"His soul of course wasn't all that special," Spencer said ripping the pendant off Frank's clothes. "It was mediocre. He lived his life like a normal human, so he wasn't nearly as special as you." He moved towards Christina and punched her cheeks making her mouth open. "Don't worry. You won't die quickly. That would be no fun for me." Spencer chuckled and drew in a deep breath.

Christina's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt like the oxygen in her body was being sucked out of her body. Spencer drew in more before dropping her head and stumbled back into Frank's body.

"Oh my father, who art in Heaven..." Spencer chuckled his body vibrating with the power he had consumed. "Your soul is divine and I can see why. You're the type of person who doesn't like to take away someone's happiness. If you had your way everyone would have a partner. You worry about others and think little of yourself. Besides you're a bit hypocritical." Christina lifted her head as though it weighed ten pounds heavier and looked at Spencer with confusion filled eyes. "You don't like it when someone takes care of you when you're sick or injured but you do the exact same thing. But of course you ask...mostly." A door bell chime echoed through the house and Christina's face lit up with hope of being discovered. "Don't count on it." Spencer said pushing Frank out of the room. "You'll never be found; alive that is." He smirked before closing the door leaving Christina to cry silently wondering if anyone was looking for her. The fight she had with her brother played out in her mind, ' _If you get into trouble call someone else. I'm no longer going to help you out.'_ were the last words Dean spoke to her. She hung her head and tried to say something, but her voice was gone. She didn't know what this monster had done to her but she had to keep it together and try to figure a way out of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dean sat alone in the living room watching the news when the front door opened and Bobby walked in carrying a few sacks of groceries as well as some parts he had been needing to get. He had left earlier yesterday afternoon after Dean and Sam had tried to get a hold of the girls and noticed Christina's wrecked truck and Lark's car parked outside in the driveway. Dean had stood up to help Bobby put away the items he had.

"See you got hold of the girls. What happened to Christy's truck? She get in a wreck or something?" Bobby said throwing his thumb outside. "You and Lark made up yet?"

Dean shook his head. He knew about Bobby and Christina how she was his adopted child and he didn't have the heart to tell him what had happened but knew he had to so he could help.

Bobby sensed something depressing inside Dean as he didn't question his choice of vegetables or fruits.

"What's goin through yer head, boy?" Bobby asked as he continued to place groceries in their respective places.

"Lark's here..." Bobby nodded and smiled happy to hear the news. "But she's only here to help us find Christy."

"What do ya mean?" Bobby asked standing frozen in front of the opened fridge.

"Bobby Christy's been snatched by someone. They ran into her truck and drove off with her in the trunk."

"How?"

"Lark found some traffic footage and sent them to Sam." Dean said watching as the man who helped his dad by raising him, Sam and Christina started to shake. "We're trying to find more on the guy. Sam and Lark went to talk with the police."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Since about two this morning." Dean said and he hung his head low. "Its my fault Bobby. I screwed up...I should of let her get some sleep instead of laying into her and then told us why she came home so late. But...I can't change it."

"Ya darn right can't change it." Bobby understandably snapped his eyes up blazing with anger. "But you can fix it." He stomped over to Sam's laptop and played the footage of the accident that was kept up.

Dean watched as Bobby's eyes scanned every inch of the screen not wanting to miss any details that might be missed.

"I know where we can look." He said finally stomping over and grabbing his keys.

"Where?" Dean asked walking quickly behind Bobby.

"The driver went down Foxtail Road. There's a small gated community that's up that way about fifteen miles and nothing else."

Dean didn't have to wait for the invite as he jumped into the passenger side of Bobby's car. They had their first lead, and it was a good one.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam and Lark moved briskly down the hallway towards the traffic center of the local police department. The young officer that sat behind the desk was too engrossed with paperwork to hear the two walk up. Sam cleared his throat making the young officer look up.

"May I help you?" The young officer asked standing up to place the written report in the file cabinet nearby.

"Yes," Sam said looking around to see if Sheriff Jody Mills was around. "My sister was involved in an accident this morning a she was kidnapped. We need some information on the car that hit her."

The young officer quickly placed the report in the cabinet before looking at some still photos of the vehicle.

The officer's eyes looked over then back up at Sam and Lark shaking his head gently.

"Sorry, I wish I could help. But the driver blocked his license plate and you can't see his face in the photo. But let me run this through the sheriff and I'm sure she will be able to help. We call fill out a missing person's report and get it out on the wire."

"Thanks." Sam said heavy hearted as he took the papers the officer placed on the counter for him. "I'll get these back to you." Sam lied knowing it wouldn't do any good and didn't want to get the real FBI involved.

"Would you leave a number you can be reached please?"

"Just tell her Sam Winchester came by with those photos. She knows how to reach us."

Sam and Lark were quiet as they walked out the building and to Lark's car. She could see that look of failure in Sam's face.

"We'll find her." Lark said gently grabbing Sam's hand. "We'll figure out something. I promise."

"Thanks Lark." Sam said giving her a sideways sad smile. "Thanks for coming back to help. It means a lot to all of us, even my brother. I hope you know that."

"Anything for my family." Lark said as her voice caught in her throat. Something burned inside her chest. It wasn't feelings for Sam creeping in; it was a sense of feeling complete and whole. It was something she truly lacked in her life since she became a hunter, but most of all it was realizing she had a family. This family was one that stuck together through thick and thin and she being was allowed to be a part of that. "Yeah...my family." she mumbled again making Sam glance at her with interest. She quickly pulled out of the police station parking lot with a new determined look on her face. Nobody was going to mess with my family, she thought as she sped back to Bobby's...Nobody.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean remained silent as Bobby drove towards the small community and stopped at the guard shack. The guard that sat at the desk turned and walked over to the small side window.

"Business here?" he asked giving Bobby and Dean severe questionable looks.

"My boy said there was a house for sell here." Bobby said hoping there was indeed a house for sell. "This is my first time getting off of work to see it."

The guard looked over some paperwork before nodding. "Down that street and to the right." He reached back and handed two visitors badges and a clipboard to Bobby. "Sign there and that will be $15 that will be returned to you when you bring the badges back. You wouldn't believe the people who take those things, why I don't know. It doesn't let you get through the gate or anything, really strange."

"Thanks." Bobby said forcing a pleasant smile and handing the guard the money.

Bobby drove slowly through the small community making a mental note of anything that looked suspicious. Dean was doing the same on his side. His stomach clenched and sense of uneasiness crept up his spine. He only got that way when he was close to something dangerous.

Bobby slowed to stop at the available house and both of them got out to walk around. As they did, they noticed several black muscle cars parked in driveways up and down the street. He couldn't tell if any had front end damage unless he trespassed and didn't want to do that since it would draw attention to them.

"Nice place." A well dressed man said walking up to Bobby and Dean. He shook both their hands and smiled warmly at them. "The name's Spencer Owen. I live just across the street. The guard called and said you were here to look at this house. I know the owners and have a key so you can look inside if like. They're hoping for a quick sell since they've moved out of state."

"Glad to meet ya." Bobby said forcing a smile since something about the man with a perfect row of white teeth made his skin crawl. "Just looking at this available home that my boy here found for me. Thanks for the help." Bobby wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders.

Dean stuck out his hand and Spencer took and shook it firmly. There was a slight tingle in Dean's hand that made he stare harder at him. It was almost like Spencer was familiar to him, but that wasn't the case.

"Glad to see the older generation taking the time to look at this home. It will be fun to meet new faces."

"What happened to your car?" Dean asked pointing at Spencer's vehicle.

"Hit a deer on my way home yesterday morning. Those darn things jump out of nowhere."

"Ain't that the truth." Bobby nodded liking Spencer less and less with each second.

"Well, I hope to see you here again. Oh, here's the key if you want to go inside. You can just leave it in the mailbox and I'll pick it up."

"Thank ya kindly." Bobby said taking the key from Spencer. "Come on boy let's go check this house out."

"Sure." Dean said watching as Spencer get in his car and vanish up his own driveway out of sight. "Did you get the same feeling?"

"Yep, I think we've found the driver and his car. C'mon in case he's watching. We need to go inside."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina was slowly making progress as she had swung her body to allow her toes to try and undo the restraints. But as she was about to break free when the door swung open and she dropped causing her muscles to scream.

"Well, well, well." Spencer said his voice icy. "Never before had I encountered a hunter so flexible." He chuckled and pinched her cheeks again and took in another deep breath. Christina's body shook as she lifted her legs and pushed them into Spencer's stomach. She had more strength then when she was first brought. "You're a feisty one." Spencer snarled pinning her legs between his. "But I can deal with feisty." He took a deeper breath and Christina's legs felt weak and so did she.

Spencer chuckled as he gently lifted Christina's head back to look into her eyes that were slowly loosing focus. "You know what the best part about this is?" Christina let her mouth drop and Spencer laughed. "The fact you thought you were so clever in going straight to your Uncle's house. I saw you there and now I know exactly where I'm going to dispose of you."

Christina let several tears fall from her eyes as Spencer moved his hands up and down her arms. "You must be in a world of pain right now. Tell you what, if you ask me to let you go I will. No questions asked. I will turn myself in and confess to everyone that I've killed. I'll even bring you to your Uncle's house. All for one little 'Please'." Spencer smiled as Christina tried to form the words but nothing came out. She looked focused on saying the word but he laughed grabbing hold of her hair and pulling back hard. "You can't talk. It's so cute that you're trying." He laughed and tightened the restraints on her wrist making her let out a sharp breath of discomfort. He smirked when he saw blood starting to trickle down her wrists and down her arms.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean and Bobby looked around the house not really interested in the building but it was a great place to scope out the neighborhood and the black cars that drove by. Dean looked down at his watch figuring they should look for another ten to fifteen minutes before they head home and start the location spell.

A low rumble brought Dean's head to look up as he caught the last few numbers of a black oldsmobile that pulled up a street. His heart pounded in his ears.

 _"Black...olds...4...7...Charlie."_ His sisters weakened voice finally made sense. Whoever owned that car was who took his sister.

"Bobby we should go." Dean said quickly stomping his way to the front door. Bobby nodded and they locked up the available house. Dean forced himself in the car as Bobby placed the keys onto Spencer's mailbox before returning a few minutes longer then it should.

"His place is pretty normal. But I'm gettin' a strange vibe about it." Bobby said stopping once to return their visitor's badges and get his money back at the guard shack.

"Same here." Dean said absently praying softly, hoping his sister could somehow hear it. He felt himself being so close to finding her that he felt guilty leaving.

"We'll come back tonight." Bobby growled. "Spell or no spell. I'm checkin' Owen's place just on principle." Dean nodded quietly. He could handle the breaking and entering charge if it meant saving his sisters life. He was sure Sam or Lark would bail him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sam knocked softly on Lark's door because she was preparing a location spell. He came by to hand her something from Christina, if it would work. She shook her head. It was going to work. She told herself as she poured the herbs and lit the candles.

"Come in Sam." Lark said as he knocked again louder this time. "Don't open the door too fast."

Sam slowly entered the room holding Christina's hairbrush that was mostly clean but had a few strands of hair still trapped within the bristles.

"This is perfect." Lark said seeing the hair and taking a few of them. "Alright. You need to get the others now. I need one more ingredient and it needs to come from Dean. The more people the better the results."

"What would it do?" Sam asked stomping on the floor a couple of times as a signal to the others.

"The more people I have in a room the more energy I can use; plus with an angel in our midst we'll have double the energy power."

The door swung open slowly allowing Dean, Bobby and Castiel to enter and close in the small stuffy room.

"Man this stuff is making my head spin." Dean complained pinching his nose as it started to itch.

"I need four drops of blood, two from you two" She said looking at Sam and Dean. "It's for the spell." she said holding out her hand for their hands. She waited for them to place their hands in hers and took a sterilized needle to pricked a finger from both of them. Lark held it over the bowl and squeezed gently counting the drops as they fell from their fingers. "Here." she said holding out a bandage for each she had opened and wrapped it around their fingers.

"Join hands please." Lark said closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath as she gripped Dean's hand and Sam's hand tightly.

Dean looked down at the mixture of herbs and other ingredients that were poured over a map of Sioux Falls and surrounding counties. She closed her eyes tight and licked her lips.

"Do not break the circle for any reason until I do." She said as she kept her eyes closed. She could feel the softness of Dean's hands pressing against her palm. She shook her head concentrating on more important tasks.

" _Let the Earth ground me  
_ _Let the Fire consume me  
_ _Let the Water quench me  
_ _Let the Wind touch me  
_ _I call upon the spirits  
_ _To guide my hand  
_ _Show me the way  
_ _To the one that is lost  
_ _Grant me the power  
_ _To see past the veil  
_ _For that is lost  
_ _Show me the way."_

Lark dropped Dean and Sam's hands but Dean didn't move. He watched as she picked up the matches and lit one still mumbling under her breath. Very carefully she lowered the flame towards the pile of herbs until it burst into flames. The fire burned through the mixture very quickly and settled on the map slowly moving until it formed a ring over a small town. The flames died down leaving a perfect circle of the map untouched. Dean dropped Bobby's hand and caught Lark before she fell to the floor.

"She's alright Dean." Castiel said nodding for the others to leave the room. "She just exerted a large amount of her energy with this spell. Let her rest. She will join us when she comes to."

Dean nodded and gently laid Lark on the bed as Castiel removed the remains of the spell. He didn't like not being able to stay but knew he needed to give her space. She was going to be alright. He had an angel's word on it.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The sun was beginning to sink toward the horizon, darkening the room Christina still hung in. Her strength was barely able to keep her eyes open. She feared that if she closed them they would not reopen again. She opened her mouth and forced air out trying to get something. But all that came out was her breath. She wanted to keep fighting and not give up. She knew that her brothers were coming but she didn't know for sure. As Spencer had told her she had foolish hope, but it was still hope. She leaned her head against her arm, the pain numbing as she had gotten used to this position, and let her eye lids close. Opening her mouth she began to silently pray. Prayed for any assistance. Prayed for a miracle. Prayed to at least be with family if she were to die. Prayed for anyone to hear her.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"I don't see why we don't get Jody involved." growled Bobby as he and Sam hovered over the piece of the map. "She can help."

"How Bobby?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen one hand making a fist and the other running through his hair in thought. "We have a two mile radius and for once I'm happy. Because the first place I'm going to check Mr. Spencer Owens. He has to have my sister and I'll be damned if he's hurt her in any way."

"Your sister is alive." Castiel's voice came from the corner of the living room where the angel had been standing. His eyes closed softly. "She's needing help. A miracle and you and Sam."

"You can hear her?" Sam asked standing up and watched as the angel nodded. "Can you get to her?"

Castiel wrinkled his forehead in concentration before vanishing only to reappear seconds later. "She's in a warded room at a house. The location spell did work. The house is within the maps boundaries."

"Twenty bucks says it's Owens' house." Dean snarled walking toward the door and grabbing his jacket.

"Where you goin'?" Bobby asked but a sound of a pistol checked for its load answered his question.

"She's out there and needs us. We need to make sure we don't let her down." Dean said removing his gun from their weapon's bag and stowing it into the small of his back in his jeans.

"What about Lark?" Sam asked looking toward the stairs knowing she would not want to be left behind.

He accepted his gun from Dean and checked it before sticking it in the waistband of his jeans.

"If she's up, she can come too." Dean said putting on his jacket and digging the keys to the Impala out of his pocket.

"I'm glad, 'cause I'd been really pissed if you left me here." Lark's voice said softly making everyone turn to look at her. "Let's go get our sister."

"Damn straight." Dean said and they left the house. Bobby jumped into his car, Castiel vanished and Lark, Dean and Sam jumped into the Impala and took the lead headed for the gated community.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Spencer danced into the room humming a merry tune as he flipped on the lights. His latest delicacy was still hanging in the middle of the room, her head resting on her chest. Spencer gently lifted her head and saw the paleness but noticed the soft breaths she was taking. She was close. The gems on her neck were nearly completely black.

"You see, what happens when you fight me?" Spencer teased gently pinching her cheeks and lowering his face close to hers. "I don't get to play with you as much as I would love to." He placed his lips directly on hers as if to kiss her. She didn't fight as his tongue invaded her mouth pressing down on her tongue for easier access to the good stuff. As he released the kiss he saw two tear drops falling down from her eyes and down her cheeks. "A believer 'til the end. Such a pity." Spencer smiled at the darkened eyes, grabbed the necklace with the black stones and left the room, leaving Christina Winchester to continue to hang there until he felt like disposing of her body. There was only a glimmer of life left in her now that was slowly fading away.

He sauntered into the living room and turned on his stereo filling his home with soft classical music. Grabbing an empty wine glass from the kitchen he poured himself some water and held it high into the air towards the ceiling. "To my other brothers and sisters who thought they were better then me. Good luck trying to rest those that I've taken." He lifted the glass and raised it to his lips. The liquid inside was no longer water but a deep violet color. His eyes closed in satisfaction as he sat down in his arm chair looking at the many faces of those that he had taken their souls. His wall was almost completely full of pictures and he was happy. Happy to have broken the system his Father fought over during the war in Heaven.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Bobby stopped and had pulled off followed by Dean just a few hundred feet from the guard's gate. It was a different person that night and Bobby figured they wouldn't leave for anything.

"What's the plan Bobby?" Dean asked lowering his binoculars as he took a look at the guard.

"You three will head inside when I get the guard under control. Once you're in go to that Owens' guys place and let yourselves in. Find Christy and get the hell out of dodge. Let Castiel do the rest."

"I will do my best." Castiel said making Bobby and everyone jump.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean snarled glaring at his friend. "A little warning please."

"You will need to destroy the warding so I can get inside." Castiel told them. "They will look like this." he said drawing in the air and the form of a sigil glowed faintly for them to see.

Bobby took several deep breaths before walking back to his car and getting inside. Dean slowly pulled his car forward leaving his lights off until he was out of the area once again. The streets were cloaked in darkness and Dean loved it. He raised his binoculars into the air and saw Bobby attacking the guard and turning off the guard shack's lights before opening the gate, the sign for Dean to drive past and into the community. Once Dean was through and out of sight, Bobby turned the light back on and took the unconscious guard's place in case any of the residents came or went.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean moved the Impala up from the driveway Owens had taken when Bobby and him visited earlier and parked. They all ducked down when headlights suddenly appeared coming down the driveway and turned onto the road heading for the front gate. After it disappeared, the three got out of the car but Dean stopped Lark before she could follow them.

"Look I know you want to go in there with us, but Lark we need you out here. And no it's not because you're a woman or I think you will get hurt. It's to have mine and Sammy's backs. If we don't come out of there...You've got to call in a Red Alert, call Bobby and get every hunter you can to get here and take that sonovabitch out. He's gotta be stopped before he kills anyone else. I'm counting on you." Dean told Lark as he pressed the Impala keys into her hand and looking deeply into her eyes hoping she understood.

"Okay, yeah I'll be your backup Dean. Just be careful in there...This is one dangerous monster and I don't want either of you getting hurt. We still have some things to sort out and getting yourself killed might put a kink in that." she told him accepting the keys and trying not to let the fear show by trying to be humorous.

It was a coping mechanism and one that Dean used all the time, so he saw right through it. She couldn't hide the fear and concern in her eyes but he didn't say anything.

Dean turned away from her and took a step but stopped and quickly turned around and moved to Lark pinning her to the side of the car with his body. He captured her lips and crushed his against them, kissing her hard and taking her breath away. Without saying another word or looking again at her, he turned and headed for the house with Sam close behind him. Lark leaned weak kneed against the car and got the passenger side door open so she could sit down before falling down. She let a finger run over her parted lips, still feeling his kiss and fought the emotions inside of her. She slid across the seat and under the steering wheel and watched and waited for them to come back out hopefully with Christina. She didn't know how long the monster would be gone she just hoped it was long enough.

Lark kept checking her watch and watching the driveway for any sighs of them. She wanted to be ready and cussed when she saw the car coming back to turn up the driveway. She quickly got out her cell and sent a text to Sam to warn them he was coming back. Every cell in her body told her to go help, but she made herself stay knowing Dean was right; they needed her as backup if things went sideways. She was hoping with the angel's help things would go their way.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean led Sam up the driveway, their dark clothes and hunched bodies made it hard for anyone to see them as they ran quickly into the shadows until they were at the front door, which was locked. With trembling hands Sam went to work opening the door and getting them inside.

The house smelled like death as they looked around and froze at the wall of pictures. A small handful of the pictures were of passed hunters. They both thought it was sickening when they forced themselves to move away and noticed several closed doors that lined the entire hallway.

Dean went in first, his trusty pistol gripped tightly in his hands pointing at every corner ready to fire on anything that wasn't their sister. His green eyes were narrow but not blinking like a true hunter ready to determine if the figure in front of his barrel was friend or foe.

"Do we split up?" Sam mimed just in case they weren't alone. Dean shook his head and froze when they both heard a soft squeaking sound coming from a room nearby.

As usual Dean took the lead and they burst through the door. Empty shackles greeted them and they felt their stomachs flip with disgust. They looked at each other and searched other rooms praying that their sister was still inside desperately needing their help.

They couldn't call out her name in fear of being too loud just in case Spencer decided to show back up. Dean felt sick when he reached the very last door. All the other rooms were filled with empty shackles as if Spencer was leaving the house to move to a new location to continue his sickened fantasy.

His hand was shaking as he opened the last door, but his hand that held his gun was steady as a rock. The smell of piss and severe body odor filled the Winchester brothers' noses. Their eyes watered for only a second before they shook them clear. What they saw in the room broke the brothers' hearts but filled their eyes with a rage that couldn't be stopped.

Christina hung limply her toes barely scraping the floor. The clothes she had worn the night she left were still on but looked crusty and gross. Her hazel eyes once sparkling full of life were dull and lifeless. Dean rushed to her side while Sam turned around to defend him but it was also to hide the tears sliding down his face.

"Christy!" Dean lifted her head and looked into her lifeless eyes. Tears stains made clean tracks down her cheeks. "Dammit Christy..." Dean's voice cracked slightly as he gently pressed his fingers on the side of her neck. He felt a slight thump but it was weak and there were too many minutes in between. He squeezed his eyes shut tight praying that there will be some chance she could be saved right there in that room. "Get the warding." Dean said his voice barely cracking. He didn't have to watch as Sam went to work taking out a knife and breaking the lines.

Soon Sam's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he quickly read the new text message Lark had sent him. "Dean. He's here."

"Let him come." he said his voice deep and full of pain and anger. Dean closed the door and they both quickly destroyed the remaining wards. He felt his heart threatening to break as he lifted his pistol ready to fire once the door opened. With each second that passed his anger grew more dangerous.

"Well, my princess," Spencer's voice was sickeningly calm and Dean prayed he wasn't toying with them as well. "Your carriage is empty and waiting to take you to your home." The door opened slowly and froze showing Spencer looking quite surprised to see two men with guns pointing at him. "What are..."

"We're here for Christina." Dean growled pulling the hammer back on his weapon while Sam did the same. A single tear rolled down from Dean's darkened green eyes causing Spencer to tremble slightly because he didn't think he'd get out of this alive.

"How did you..."

"We Winchesters have many resources in our back pocket." Dean's voice was low and threatening like an angry dog warning an unsuspecting animal that it was about to attack.

"But...but you said you'd stop coming for her...that she'd better get herself out of her own situation by herself."

"How do you know that?" Sam demanded taking only a second to brave another look at his sister.

"I saw her memories." Spencer said his face twisted into a smile as his eyes began to glow a milky white.

Dean and Sam squeezed off their weapons filling the house with loud gun fire. Spencer held his hands out accepting the bullets entering his chest before Sam and Dean were dry firing their pistols. "No mortal weapon can kill me." Spencer growled his smirk widening.

Dean's eyes narrowed and then he smiled darkly, causing Spencer to freeze and look confused. "Its good we brought back up." Dean said pointing to the broken wards that surrounded the room. "Cas!"

Castiel appeared behind Spencer and grabbed hold of his face making him scream in agony. In a few short seconds Spencer and Castiel vanished leaving Sam and Dean alone with their shame and sister who never gave up hope that they'd arrive.

Dean and Sam spun around and Sam grabbed hold of her restraints while Dean held onto her small frail body ready to catch her when she was released. Her body dropped and her hands hung loosely behind her. Her head fell backwards as her legs bent slightly. Dean fought his tears as he adjusted her body and carried her bridal style out the room and out the door.

Spencer's Oldsmobile was still parked out front but Dean wanted his car. He didn't want his sister spending anymore time inside that hellhole like she had when she was brought here.

"I'll bring the car." Sam said and Dean nodded quietly. He turned and jogged back down the driveway to where Lark was waiting in the Impala.

Dean looked down at his sister's face eyes partly open and felt his knees give out beneath him. He was hard on her, he pushed her away and now she was fighting for her life. He tried to find her but wasn't fast enough as he held her weakened body in his hands knowing she never lost faith in him made him question why she never did even after everything he had said to her.

He adjusted her weight in his arms allowing her head to rest on his chest as he forced himself to stand up. He wasn't ready to loose another sibling, not like this. Not wanting to believe her life would be taken piece by piece by some monster. A monster that didn't allow her fight for the chance of survival as she was held in place. He fought the tears as he could hear a weak breath of warm air. She was still alive; but how much longer.

"Don't give up now." He said gently just as his Impala pulled up the driveway.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark jumped when Sam rapped on the top of the car and opened the driver's door.

"Slide over we need to go get them." Sam said pushing Lark over so he could get in and drive.

"Did you find her?" Lark asked seeing the grim look on his face. "Sam did you find her?"

"Yes, but it's not good, prepare yourself." he said backing up and pulling up the driveway. He parked at the door where Dean was waiting with Christina in his arms.

Lark jumped out and got in the back so she could help with her friend. "I'll take her." she told Dean as he put her in the back. Lark eased Christina's head into her lap and brushed her matted hair out of her face. Dead eyes stared up at her and she drew in a sharp breath. "Oh god...Christy you're safe now, we've got you." she mumbled as she rubbed her cold arms trying to comfort her. Lark struggled out of her jacket and draped it over Christina's body hoping to warm her. "We're here sis, you hang on." she begged as tears filled her eyes.

Dean looked back at them for a moment before cranking up the Impala and gunning it out of there. He wanted to get back to Bobby's so they could take care of their sister. Sam kept looking back at them with worry and concern on his face wondering if they were too late. Dean had said there was a weak pulse, but could she hold on? Dean paused long enough at the gate to signal Bobby that they had Christina and to head out. He glanced in the mirror when he heard soft humming coming from the back and saw Lark had begun to sing to Christina just loud enough to be heard. It was a haunting tune that he had never heard before and in a language he didn't know. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white as turmoil filled his mind. If there was anything they could do to get her back he would do it, even if it meant sacrificing himself to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The car ride back to Bobby's was silent. Lark had to gently close Christina's eyes as her blank stare had made her feel uneasy. She had periodically checked her pulse and each time it was worse then the time before until she felt a slight shutter, her first thought it was the Impala hitting a bump in the road, but when she checked for a pulse she couldn't feel anything. She closed her eyes pressing harder but there was nothing.

"Dean!" Lark said her voice verging on panic. "Dean I can't feel anything! There's no pulse!"

Dean quickly pulled off to the side of the road and parked. He quickly jumped out of the driver's seat before opening the back door gently pulling Lark out so he could check. His fingers were trembling as tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. "No…" he choked out fighting to keep the tears from falling but already a couple of them had escaped. "Damnit Christy…" he cursed picking her up and pulled her close to him. "Don't do this! You're a fighter! Fight damn you…fight…"

Lark placed a hand gently on Dean's shoulder feeling tears slide down her face just as Bobby pulled up behind them. Lark saw the worry on his face but also saw the gleam from the lights shining on tears that were falling. She could hear the soft sobs coming from the passenger seat as Sam looked on knowing there was nothing he could do. They were too late. They couldn't save her.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The driveway for the salvage yard loomed ahead in the headlights and Dean slowed to turn in, checking that the other headlights were behind him. He eased the Impala to the front of the house and parked beside Lark's car. Dean got out slowly and opened the back letting Lark help get Christina's body from the back and carried her up the steps and into the house.

"Take her up to her bedroom Dean." Lark instructed. "Wanna make some coffee Sam?"

"Alright." he said heading for the kitchen as Lark followed Dean upstairs and into Christina's bedroom.

"I'll wash her up and put some clean clothes on her." she said when Dean laid his sister on her bed and stepped back. "Do you wanna get me some hot water and towels?" Lark knew she needed to keep them busy with little jobs to help with their shock of what just happened to their sister.

"I can do that..." Dean started but was stopped by Lark.

"Dean, I think she'd prefer me do it than her brother. It's kind of a girl thing." Lark told him. She pushed him gently toward the door as she talked. "Now go on and get me some water and towels." Lark knew she needed to take charge right now because both brothers were mourning their loss.

Dean huffed and looked back at his sister but did as she asked and headed for the bathroom. Lark moved to the dresser and looked for some briefs, a tee shirt and a pair of cotton sleep pants. After looking more closely at what Christy had on, she decided the easiest way to get them off was cut them off. They were not salvageable anyway and weren't even going to try and wash them. Ten minutes later Dean came back carrying the hot water, towels and wash clothes. He sat them on the bed beside Christina's still body as just stood there in a daze.

"It's okay Dean, I got this, go on downstairs and I'll let you know when I'm done." Lark assured him pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him. "You did all you could. It's not your fault..." she whispered as she led him to the top of the stairs and waited as he walked slowly down them and moved toward the kitchen. Her heart ached for him because she could feel his anguish and suffering and wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him, but right now she needed to take care of Christina and make her presentable. She turned back into the room and pushed the door almost closed for some privacy.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark took a washcloth, wet it and wrung it out. She sat beside her friend and gently began to wipe the dirt and grim and blood from her face, checking for injuries as she went. She could see the bruising of finger prints along her jaw and whispered, "Oh Christy what did that bastard do to you?" Lark took out one of her knives and cut away the shirt she had on and sport's bra so she could continue to clean her body. She was ever so careful, not wanting to cause any more injuries than she already had. Lark knew Christina was gone but she continued to talk to her and still cleaned her up like she was unconscious and would wake up. She was extra careful with her wrists that were rubbed raw and bleeding from the abuse of hanging for so long. "Don't you worry, I've got some of my special balm in my bag that'll fix your wrists right up and I'll put some on your shoulders too. It'll make them feel better. I know it doesn't matter, but I want you to be fixed up so they don't have to see what he did to you. I know you and Dean have your differences like any siblings do, but you gotta know how much this has wrecked him. He's blaming himself for this happening to you and the guilt is going to eat him alive. You know I'll do what I can for him, that is if he'll let me." Lark said thinking talking would help her deal with this loss. "After this ordeal I think we all need some R and R to recoup and unwind. Hey, maybe this time a hunt won't be thrown at us." Lark said trying to laugh but it turned more into a sob. "You didn't even get a chance to tell me about your date with Devin and how that went."

The water was turning a dirty, brownish red the more she cleaned Christina's body. She draped a towel over her as she cut her pants and briefs off and thanked whoever was listening that she wasn't raped. At least that was one thing she wouldn't have to deal with. She was slow and gentle wanting to remove as much of the monster's scent from her as she could. Lark took the basin of water and dumped it and refilled it with clean so she could finish washing her. She began to hum to herself trying to stay calm and get through this. It was over an hour before Lark was satisfied that Christina was as clean as she could get her. Once she had her dried and clothed, she went and got her balm and the first aid kit from the bathroom to doctor her wrist and the laceration on her temple from the impact with the side window. She also found a few other shallow cuts that she tended wanting to make the body look more at peace. With gentle fingers, Lark worked the balm into Christina's shoulders hoping to help with some of the pain. She wrapped her wrist and taped the gauze in place to protect the wounds. She used butterfly bandages on the laceration on her temple to close the wound and put cream on the other small cuts. Once she was done, she gathered up her things and took them back to her bedroom. Lark was draping a blanket over Christina's body when Sam knocked on the door.

"How's it going up here?" Sam asked looking to Christina, at least happy she had been cleaned up.

"I'm done." Lark said with a sigh. "Where's Dean?"

"Trying to find the bottom of a whiskey bottle." Sam huffed madly.

"You stay here with your sister and I'll go deal with your brother." Lark told him patting his arm knowing how Dean could get and went in search of him. "You need some time to say your good-byes in private."

"Watch yourself; he's in a foul mood." Sam warned her as she headed for the stairs. He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down looking at his sister's cleaned face. If he didn't know any better, he would of thought she was sleeping.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table and was pouring another shot into a glass when Lark walked into the room. He didn't look up at her as his body stiffened with her presence.

"Christy's cleaned up and Sam's with her." Lark said reaching for the bottle of whiskey to take it from Dean.

Dean clamped a hand around the bottle and stopped her from picking it up. He growled softly in the back of his throat warning her hands off.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Numbing your body isn't going to help anyone." she asked. "This isn't the answer and you know it. Stop being a jackass and pull yourself together. I don't think Christy would want you doing this." she said sternly, giving the bottle a jerk and getting it from him.

Dean stood up quickly and faced her, his nostrils flaring and anger filling his eyes as he glared at her. "Give it back." he growled in a deep dangerous voice.

"No." Lark said daring him to take it back.

"You're not my boss and I don't take orders from you."

"It looks like someone needs to be your boss 'cause you sure can't seem to take care of yourself." she spat at him in anger as her temper flared. "Man up Dean, you're having a pity party for yourself and it's not pretty. What happened to Christy happened, we can't change it. So stop feeling sorry for yourself..."

Dean saw red and couldn't stop what happened next. Before realizing it, Dean slapped her, knocking her face sideways and leaving a red handprint on her cheek. His eyes widened in disbelief that he had struck her and watched her turn her head and look at him with accusing eyes. She slammed the bottle on the table rattling the glasses sitting there and spun on her heels to head back upstairs. She didn't want him to see the tears that streamed down her face, not from it hurting, but from Dean actually striking her. She was hurt and disappointed and heartbroken and didn't want anyone to see it. She didn't see Sam looking from the bedroom doorway and saw the red print on her face. His face hardened in rage that Dean would ever hit a woman, much less Lark.

Bobby had come from his bedroom and only caught the tailend of the scene, but saw enough to want to throttle the boy. He knew Dean was hurting, but that didn't give him the right to strike Lark. He started to confront him when Sam came stomping down the stairs and passed by him without even glancing his way.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"What the hell did you do?" Sam accused Dean as he stormed into the kitchen. "Tell me you didn't just hit Lark?"

Dean hunched over his glass that he had refilled but couldn't answer him because he couldn't believe that he had done what he did. She had shown him nothing but kindness and friendship and compassion and love and he had destroyed it. Dean didn't know if Lark would ever forgive him for what he just did.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam yelled at him in disgust throwing his arms in the air. "Don't you know she loves you, but I'm starting to wonder why now?" he asked him. "You know I'm surprised she didn't deck you and it's really hard not to do it myself. You're a complete dumb ass if you don't go upstairs and beg her to forgive you...Get down on your knees if you have to...If you lose her you'll never find anyone to compare to her. Get off your ass and do the right thing or do I have to beat you senseless?" Sam threatened jerking the glass from his hands and pulling him to his feet. He glared at him for a moment before shoving him toward the stairs. Dean stumbled as he tried to get his feet moving, only to have his brother push him from behind to be sure he kept going. "Don't stop, keep going." Sam stated, not letting his brother chicken out. They made it up the stairs and stopped in front of the bedroom Dean had shared with Lark. Sam knocked on the door before opening it and pushing Dean inside, closing the door behind him. Sam stood there a minute to let his anger disperse before heading back to his sister's bedroom to sit with her.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam looked down at his sister's relaxed face covered in bandages and scars that would remain on her face. He felt responsible for his sister laying in that bed now. I shouldn't have left her. He thought feeling his eyes burn with more tears. I wish I could go back to that day...I wish I could have...

Sam stopped berating himself when something seemed to pass through him. Even though she wasn't alive, that she had passed on he felt forgiveness towards him. It seemed that even in death Christina never blamed him for what had happened. He shook his head in disbelief of that feeling but gently picked up her cold hand. She had always been a mystery. Even when they were in college together she had dark secrets that he could sense. But now those secrets were forever lost.

Sam cleared his throat before setting his sister's hand back on the bed and left. He was trembling as he walked downstairs to find Bobby throwing back another glassful of whiskey, his eyes staring out the window at the rising sun.

"You know I did this when you died." Bobby said nodding and inviting Sam to sit next to him by offering him a f glass. Sam respectfully took the glass and sat down. "Did the same for yer dumb-ass of a brother too."

"You think she will forgive him?" Sam asked taking a sip from the glass.

"Wouldn't blame her either way. But that's not what's important." Bobby grunted picking up the bottle and filling his now empty glass full once again.

"You gonna be alright, Bobby?" Sam asked already regretting the question as he finished.

"I don't know." Bobby shook his head and chuckled slightly shaking his head. "Glad I wasn't in that room with ya two. I wouldn't have stopped at the guns. I would have gutted the son of a bastard if I had the time."

"Bobby I know we all did. I'm pretty sure we can't touch him."

"Listened to the news on the radio. They found six more bodies. Bastard got away from the authorities. Jody also called me apparently that guard squealed to her about what I did. But I had to lie my way out of an assault charge."

"And that's where Christy got that from." Sam chuckled and Bobby glanced at him. "Back in college she managed to talk her way out of getting expelled after a photo of her dancing on the flag pole leaked out. Said it wasn't her, just a look-a-like."

Bobby didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that story. But he chose to pour himself one more glass, toss it down his throat before closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly.

There was a slight disturbance when Castiel arrived to find Sam pulling an empty glass from Bobby's hand. The angel tilted his head to the side and Sam looked up.

"Cas, you're back!" Sam exclaimed quickly setting the glass into the sink.

"Where is everyone else?" Castiel inquired seeing Bobby fast asleep.

"They're upstairs. I'll...I'll go get them." Sam said and stumbled up the stairs. His two drinks made the tall man a little lightheaded.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark was lying on the bed facing away from the door and didn't turn when she heard the knock, then the door opening and closing. She knew someone was in the room, but didn't acknowledge who it was. She closed her eyes making more tears flow out and buried her head into her pillow to silence her sobs. The mattress dipped as someone sat on the edge of it near her side and a trembling hand was placed on her shoulder. She dipped her shoulder pulling away from the touch, not sure she could face him right now.

"I'm so sorry Babe, I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but you were right, I'm a jackass and I shouldn't be trying to drown my pain in the bottle." Dean whispered to her. "Please Lark, please look at me." he begged desperately.

After a moment, Lark raised her tear stained face from the pillow to look up at him with red rimmed, blurry eyes. She bit back a sob and softly sniffed as she looked into his pain filled eyes. Dean raised his hand and reached his fingers toward her face still seeing the fading imprint of his hand on her cheek. Lark turned away before his fingers touched her cheek not sure she wanted his touch.

"Oh god, I did that..." he whispered as his breath caught in his throat when he saw the impression of his hand. "I hope you can someday forgive me..." Dean mumbled as he started to get up, his head hanging low as he belittled himself for hitting her.

Lark reached her hand out and stopped him before he got completely up and pulled him back to the bed. She sat up to face him as she held his hands, looking at them and running a finger over his palm. "I started to pack up and leave, but my friend and family is lying dead down the hall and I stopped. She is what matters right now, not us. We can deal with us later. But Dean, don't ever raise your hand to me again." she said quietly and forcibly, finally looking up into his eyes. "I know you've got so much going on right now and blaming yourself for what happened, so I'm not going to be angry with you. I care about you Dean, I hope you know that." she said cupping his cheek in her hand. "And I think you care about me too."

Dean sat there and listened to her words and before he knew it, he was in her arms. She held him and cooed to him as she tried to comfort devastated man. Tears wet her neck and his body started shaking as he silently cried, letting down his walls and allowing his emotions to come out. He clung to her like a drowning man and didn't resist as she pulled him down beside her on the bed. Lark tucked his head into her neck and began to rub his back and whispered softly to him. She knew Dean and he didn't let his emotions show that often and knew he was hurting. She wasn't sure if the alcohol played a part in it, but knew he needed to let this out so it wouldn't devour him. She began to hum softly as she kissed his forehead and wiped his tears. They were still lying together when Sam knocked and stuck his head in to say Castiel was back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Castiel stood staring at Bobby when Sam returned with Dean and Lark who had red rimmed puffy eyes. He knew humans were capable of sorrow and fear but this was heart ache. This was beyond comprehension for an angel of the Lord. He had yet to comprehend such loss and how humans dealt with it.

"The man you know as Spencer Owens, as his true name you would not be able to pronounce, is set for trial with the angels." Castiel said hoping to see anything that might spark happiness inside the grim faces of these humans. "He will be found guilty and will be put to death."

"That bastard deserves it." Dean said glancing up the stairs toward his sister's bedroom. "If only she could hear this too."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked looking confused before he felt something strange about the house. There wasn't any presence of the youngest Winchester around. Even if she was weak when they rescued her she was still alive, but he didn't feel that. He quickly vanished and appeared in the closed room, looking down at the young woman that lay still on the bed.

He walked towards her gently pressing his hand to her forehead and felt nothing but a cold and empty shell. Something sparked inside him as he heard the door open behind him. He felt anger flowing through his own perfect soul. He felt his wings stretching out filling the room and his eyes blazed white.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as he shielded his eyes, but his screams were silenced as Castiel vanished shooting towards the heavens to confront a killer.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Spencer Owens sat in his angelic cell staring bemusedly at the wall behind the bars that held him. Taking out his fingers he began to count down from three until Castiel appeared right as he reached zero.

"What did you do?!" Castiel growled with anger, slamming a fist on the cell door.

"I only did what I had to do to survive, brother." Spencer said not looking up at the frustrated angel. "However, if you let me go I can help bring her back to the way she was."

Castiel's eyes burned as he narrowed them dangerously at Spencer. He felt the anger cloud his better judgment as he broke the door and grabbed Spencer's wrist and vanished from the cell. He could care less what would happen to him as long as he could bring back Christina and then he'd destroy him himself.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The room was too quiet for Dean and Sam to handle as they gently lead Lark down the stairs. None of them had seen so much anger in their angel friend since they met him a year earlier.

"What was that?" Lark asked as they sat around the kitchen table as Sam poured her and himself a glass of whiskey. Dean stared at his coffee mug before filling it up with black coffee, which made Lark smile at his choice.

"I don't know." Dean said still shaken by what he saw. "I've never seen Cas that upset."

"Same here." Sam agreed setting his and Lark's glass on the table. "But I guess Christy's death is affecting him as well."

"That's because she's family." Castiel's voice was deep and threatening like a large thunderstorm ready to destroy everything in its path.

Dean and Sam jumped to their feet as they saw Owens held tightly by the upper arm by Castiel.

"Cas...What the hell?!" Dean said his voice darkening as he was now near the monster that took his sister. "Why is he here?!"

"Make a trap downstairs and I'll talk." Castiel said tightening his grip on the angel's arm which made Owens whimper. Lark could see Dean ready to attack and forced him downstairs to the basement, while Sam picked up the holy oil they needed.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Bobby woke up to smelling smoke and he sat up with a confused look on his face as he followed the smell down to his panic room in the basement. It was the first time Bobby was more upset with the fact he had a killer in his house and he couldn't deal with it personally as he saw Sam, Dean, Lark and Castiel talking in hushed whispers. Anger clouded Bobby's eyes as he pulled out his pistol and took a shot at the man that stood in the middle of the ring of fire.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled as he went to grab Bobby's arms while Dean fought to take the pistol out of the old hunter's hands. "Bobby, he's going to help bring Christy back!"

"You're gonna trust a killer?!" Bobby demanded pushing Sam and Dean away from him.

"Bobby, your anger is understandable." Castiel loomed over the older hunter. "But I promised no harm will come to him while he's here."

Bobby snarled and took slow deep breaths until he glared back at Owens who smirked at him.

"I'm glad your pets listen to you, Castiel." Spencer smirked sitting down on the cot that had been inside the ring of holy oil. "Now that I have your attention, I will tell you how to get your sister back to where she was." Everyone took a step closer ready to mental notes. "You must fulfill the lives of the recent people your sister has influenced."

"What?" Dean asked his green eyes narrowing in confusion.

Spencer let out a sigh of exasperation. "Humans, need everything spelled out for them. Your dear sweet sister has helped a couple of people to become better. One must forgive himself and return to the one he pushed away. The second must be able to stand in front of his family and profess his desires to leave them and follow his dream."

"Any others?" Sam asked not having a clue as to where to start.

"I'll keep that for when you have finished the last two. And you better hurry you only have less then a week to fulfill it."

"What?!" Bobby snarled reaching for his weapon from Dean who quickly held it out of Bobby's reach. "You murderin' feather brained soul sucker! We're not going to be playin' your freakin' games!"

"Fine, you can stay and keep an eye on me if you like. The rest need to go and do what I have asked. If you do not finish in a week then Grumpy-must-kill-angels will have to send her body off."

Dean let out a growl of frustration. Where were they supposed to start? He looked over at Lark who had the same fear in her eyes. They didn't have any idea what to do or start.

"You heard what I said, now you'd better go upstairs and plan." Spencer said lying on the cot and closed his eyes silently telling his hosts that he was done talking.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"Do you have any idea where to go?" Dean asked Lark and Sam as the stood in the kitchen trying to solve the strange clues Owens had given them.

"I might, but I'm not sure and I don't want to waste our time sending you in the wrong direction." Lark admitted massaging her neck for a moment to ease some of the tension. Her friend's life could be brought back but she wasn't sure if her suspensions were correct. "If you want I can try and contact her...I mean. If we can, then we can easily do what that bastard wants."

"But how do we do that?" Dean asked.

"I know how but you have to trust me." Lark said biting her lip nervously not sure he would agree to a séance. "We don't have a lot of time to chase our tails for answers so this might be the quickest. I can perform a type of séance that will let me seek her out and hopefully speak with her."

"Let's try it then." Dean said after looking at Lark and nodded. "I'm in."

"Good. Because I was going to do it myself regardless." she said walking toward the stairs.

"I hope you made up with her." Bobby said glaring at the basement door. "Because I like how she's keeping you in line."

"Shut up, Bobby." Dean braved but felt something smack the backside of his head.

"Watch your tongue boy. I may be old but I can still whip ya ass." Bobby cautioned him.

Dean rubbed the back of his head and nodded. He knew that Bobby did indeed have the ability to put him in his place. Not only that, he knew that if he pushed his luck even more, his brother wouldn't stop Bobby. He would probably cheer him on or even help. He kept his mouth shut and went after Lark and growled at Sam when he snickered behind his back.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Castiel remained downstairs with Owens looking smugly in his angel trap. He looked confidant that the humans wouldn't be able to fulfill their duties and he seemed smug about being let go once again.

"Why did you do this?" Castiel asked walking close to the flames. "Why are you trying to destroy what God had planned?"

"Because of everything you and the rest of our brothers and sisters have done." Spencer said giving Castiel a sideways look. "You kicked me out of heaven and I needed to survive how I saw fit. For hundreds of years I've lived off human souls. They managed to allow me to heal most of those worthless humans in trusting me. So when the time came I could easily keep them for my well being."

"But why souls though. You know that a human without a soul does not go to heaven or hell. They are trapped in the veil for eternity forever trying to call a place their own. They will..."

"Spare me the lecture, Castiel." Spencer snarled sitting up and staring intently at Castiel. "You know that these humans don't deserve paradise or hell. They deserve to wallow in self pity as they don't know which way is up anymore."

"Actually they do." Castiel said simply making him laughed.

"Castiel, you have stayed too long in the clouds. Humans forgot who their God is. Even though claiming they found God they're lost. They forgot what it was like to be in his presence. They don't see us walking among them trying to help them upwards. They're trapped in their own minds. Take the last six souls I took. Besides the very last one, Christina I believe, she was a delicacy. You would switch to souls if you could taste how sweet it was." Castiel growled. "Nah uh, Castiel. You promised no harm to me while I'm helping you."

"Quit toying with me then." Castiel warned knowing Dean and Sam would never forgive him if he killed Spencer himself.

"Fine, each of their souls had something in common. Self pride. They believed they were better then God. I was doing this for their sake. Hell will be too good for them, the torture they already do themselves will be nothing. So I figured be stuck in the veil will be perfect." Spencer let out a small groan and placed a hand on his stomach. "I guess your human pets are smarter then I gave them credit. What I need you to do is warn them they cannot force the people to follow their dreams. Only persuade."

"How would they know they accomplished your tasks correctly?"

"I will have you send a text to them." Spencer held up a hand and laid down on a cot. His eyes closed ignoring Castiel.

Castiel looked confused as Spencer opened his mouth allowing a small wisp of white smoke to hover over his face.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean entered their bedroom and saw Lark had pulled a small table to the middle of the room and had three chairs sitting around it. She had covered it with a silky black cloth that had sigils and symbols painted on it. She had deep purple candles sitting around it and a brass bowl in the middle.

"Go ahead and sit." Lark said as she removed what she would need from her pack.

Dean and Sam watched with interest as each ingredient was added to the bowl and mixed with a sterling silver wand. Lark was mumbling softly in an old dialect only spoken by the elders of the clan of gypsies that she had studied under years ago. The only reason she was shown any of their secrets was because of linage on her mother's side. Lark reached for Dean's hand and took a thin, sharp blade to nick his palm and letting the blood drip into the bowl. She did the same for Sam who flinched. When she was satisfied with her mixture handed a bandaid to both brothers, who placed it on their wounds, just as she lit a match and dropped it into the bowl lighting the ingredients. Dean and Sam squinted their eyes as a bright flame shot up before quickly dying back and a cloud of bluish/green smoke took its place filling the room with an earthy, tangy aroma.

"Hold hands and don't let go no matter what and don't speak. I need your energy to help me cross over and to anchor me here. Now clear your minds and still any doubts you have." Lark told them as she grasped their hands it hers and Sam reached for Dean's other hand gripping it tightly. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply several times as she reached deep inside herself letting her soul detach and float above her. Lark's head fell forward and Dean looked on with concern as his grip tightened on her hand. They could barely hear chanting coming from her as her lips barely moved.

 _Lark could feel her soul moving through the thickness of the barrier as she pushed through to the other side. She looked around at the souls wandering nearby and began to search for Christina. With the care of one who didn't belong in this place, she moved among the souls feeling a tug toward a certain place. Lark hurried that way and stopped when she saw the back of her friend, her sister, her family._

" _Christy..." Lark spoke softly as a small smile touched her lips._

" _You really shouldn't be here." Christina said, turning slowly to face her. "Your time has not come yet."_

" _Neither should you. Cas captured the rogue angel and we have him at Bobby's. He says he can bring you back if we perform two tasks. We can bring you back but I need to know who you helped after I left the B &B."_

" _I don't think that is a good idea. My time was up; I am at peace with it."_

" _No you're wrong, your life was taken from you by force. It was not your time, don't ask how I know but I do. You were not meant to die yet and I think if you search you soul you will see it too. Your family needs you to come back to them. Please tell me what I need to know. It is our only chance to save you."_

 _Christina looked at her friend, her family and felt the grief inside of her. She could feel her brother's through her and saw how devastated they were. "Maybe you are right, what do you need to know?"_

" _This is what he said, 'One must forgive himself and return to the one he pushed away. The second must be able to stand in front of his family and profess his desires to leave them and follow his dreams'. Do you know what this means?"_

 _Christina smiled as the memories came to her. "Yes, Devin, sweet scared Devin...He broke up with a woman, named Cassandra, who still cares greatly for him. He pushed her away after his parents died. And the other would be Robbie Skylark, he wants to go to college but is afraid to tell his family."_

" _I thought one might be Devin, but I wasn't sure. Thank you sister and don't worry we will complete the tasks and bring you back." Lark assured her wanting to hug her, but knew it was forbidden. "I have to go now, but know we are doing everything possible. Have faith..." Lark said before she was pulled back into her body._

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark suddenly jerked up and gasped for air breaking her connection with the other side. Dean grabbed her before she fell to the floor and quickly moved her to the bed.

"Lark are you alright?" Dean asked frantically as he patted her cheeks and brushed her hair from her face. "Go get a wet cloth." he told Sam who stood nearby.

"Alright." he said hurrying to the bathroom. A few moments later Sam was back and handed Dean a cold washcloth.

"C'mon Babe, snap out of it." Dean begged as he wiped her face and down her neck.

Several minutes later Lark's eyes finally fluttered opened and she worked on breathing again. She wet her lips and swallowed hard letting her mind and soul link back up before trying to speak.

"Sam water." Dean pointed to a bottle sitting on the dresser. Sam grabbed it and handed it to Dean. He opened it and held it to Lark's lips letting her drink a few sips. She nodded she was okay and let Dean help her sit up.

"I know who you need to contact." she forced out weakly. Her voice was hoarse and wheezy as she tried to get out what they needed to know. "Devin Healing and Robbie Skylark. We need to help them." After she got it out, Lark collapsed back on the bed exhausted and drained.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank those who have been following and reviewing my story. NCSUPNATFAN thank you for all the help and encouragement. A. Serpico thank you also being supportive. Tweetyrulz thank you for being there from the start and being helpful.**

Chapter Eleven

Dean had already begun tossing things in his duffel when Sam came out with only a backpack. Dean looked confused up at him. "Dude, we're going to be on the road for at least two days." Dean said waiting for Sam to pass him his backpack, but Sam shook his head. "What are you planning?"

"Dean, we can't drive there. It would take way to long. We only have a small window of opportunity. If something was to go wrong, and with our luck it might, we need time to regroup."

"What are you saying, Sammy?" Dean said slowly, looking horrified. He figured if he were to call him by his old kid name he'd talk and not be so vague.

"We need to fly there."

Dean felt his knees go weak. "F-Fly?" He stammered his green eyes looking more frightened than possible. "No. I mean I'll do a lot for family, but flying ain't one of them."

"Dean we don't have a choice. I already bought the tickets. I even have a rental waiting for us." Dean trembled next to his car as he summoned enough courage to peer up at Bobby's house. His family was counting on him to man up and fly. But he knew deep down he would rather take his chances with driving there.

"You know I'm right about this, we don't have a choice. I already booked us a room at the B&B. Devin was more then happy to let us stay for free for a few days."

"Fine." Dean said, his legs trembling as they walked to the driver's side of the car. "But I need to make a pit stop before we get to the airport."

Sam nodded and placed his backpack into the trunk before slamming it shut.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark started waking up and felt odd lying in her bed alone as she remembered the strong, warm body that laid with her previously. "Dean?" She called softly trying to get her eyes adjusted to the light. "Sam?" There wasn't an answer from either of them. She checked the clock that sat on a small nightstand and saw it was after four in the morning. She figured they had fallen asleep in the same room as she and Dean were still trying to decide who they were to each other. She gradually sat up and felt a piece of paper crumble beneath her hand. She curled her fingers around it and switched on the bedside lamp. It was a note addressed to her in Dean's unmistakable hand writing.

 _"Lark,_

 _I know I'm not perfect in any way but I want you to know I'm leaving not because I don't think you can help, but it would be easier for me and Sam to get this done. I will call you once I arrive. Take care of Christy. She needs the support and needs to know that someone's there with her. Also make sure Bobby doesn't go postal and kill the scumbag before I get a turn. I do love you and I want to make this work between us. Please wait for me to come back. I hope you will give me another chance to prove that we're supposed to be together._

 _Dean, the Jack Ass."_

Lark felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she read the letter over several times. Every time, though she expected to see it, having him call himself a jack ass was the icing on the cake. Even though she was upset that they had left her behind, she knew the importance of her staying there. She needed to keep telling Christina that she would be back, even if she couldn't contact her. She also knew that Bobby would listen and stay away from Owens though she knew she'd love to see him killed.

A soft rap on her door made her jump. "Come in." She said softly and the door squeaked open. Bobby walked in and sat down at the foot of her bed. He looked as though he had been crying. "Bobby, its okay I'm here." she said gently placing a hand on his arm. She thought of him as an uncle and mentor and dear friend. "It will all be fine. Christy is going to come back."

"That's not why I'm upset. At least not entirely." Bobby said taking off his hat and running his fingers through is thinning hair. "I'm more upset seeing Dean getting hurt...not physically. He can take the physical pain; it's the pain of you not being with him that he might not recover."

"Bobby I..."

"I know it's not my place to make you do anything. Hell I can barely get those idjits to put their dishes in the sink half the time. But when I saw you and Dean together I saw happiness in him. I saw joy and something I've not seen in a long time, love for someone other than his family. Somethin' I barely saw, even as a small idjit."

Lark smiled and chuckled softly. "I bet he was a handful." she said picturing Dean as a kid and Bobby nodded.

"Ain't that the truth."

"Bobby, I want things to go back to the way it was before Dean..." She paused wanting to find the correct phrase as to not make the older man more depressed.

"Started mother hennin' ya and not letting ya do things for yourself?" Bobby inquired and Lark nodded. "It's just implanted in that thick head of his. I blame his Daddy. He told Dean to take care of his brother since he was a baby, and when Christy came into the picture he expanded the role towards her. He just wasn't ready to take on a grown woman when he accepted the role. He always thought of her as a child I think it's because she started at 14, when Sam and Dean had been doing this for most of their lives."

"Yeah I can see that and I understand..." Lark muttered feeling the letter crumpled in her hand. "I need to make sure things are alright with Christy. I've got to let her know things are looking up that we're getting close."

"Before you go," Bobby said looking up at Lark. "Are you gonna go back to Dean when he gets back?"

"To be honest...I don't know...I know we need to have a serious talk, just me and him and that some things will need to change...I wish I could answer, but I can't..." Lark said looking to Bobby for a moment before leaving the bedroom. She made her way to the stairs but froze staring at the closed bedroom door but forced herself to walk down the steps and into the living room. She looked around the room and saw several picture frames. Some of them were of Sam and Dean when they were younger with a man she assumed was their father standing behind them looking stern and overprotective. Guess that's who he gets it from, she thought thinking of Dean. She moved over a few frames and saw one of an unmistakable younger version of Christina wearing a graduation cap and gown standing next to a man she didn't recognize besides Bobby.

"Stan and Christina." Bobby said with a solemn look. "That was the night before she found out she was pregnant. 'bout rung that boy's neck if he hadn't proposed to her before this picture was taken."

"So she was raised normally then?"

"Before she came to me? No clue. She didn't talk much 'bout her past. I did try to give her a normal life."

"So she was really going to put her fiancé and son through all this?"

"No. She planned on retirin' from huntin'. She was going to take care of her son and only help by doing research. But now I hope she's with both of them in a better place."

"Bobby, she's going to come back." Lark said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sam and Dean are going to talk with Devin and Robbie, get them to go to school or talk to someone, and she'll be back."

"I hope you're right there, lass." Bobby said taking in a deep slow sigh. "Because I don't think I can handle loosin' another kid."

Lark bowed her head knowing it was tough loosing family and friends from this job. But she knew it was an occupational hazard of what they do on a weekly basis. However, none of them would leave just because they might be killed. They'd only leave if they are killed.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark walked down to the basement at eight in the morning. Sam had sent her a text message with a photo of Dean passed out in the passenger seat with a plastic spoon hanging out of his mouth with the caption that said, "Took a sleeping pill before jumping on the flight. He left himself wide open." She had laughed at that but stopped when she walked closer to the panic room seeing that Castiel was no where to be seen and Owens was sitting cross legged on the cot his eyes fixed on Lark like a well dressed vulture.

"Glad to see you see the humorous side of this situation." Owens stated his eyes glowing before going back to normal. "You must be Lark."

"You must be Spencer Owens." Lark said evenly. She stopped short of the room and the flames that continued to burn in a circle around the angel.

"You know, your friend thought very highly of you." Owens said a smug look on his face. "Thought of you like an older sister that she could talk to. Sad to see that you failed her the same as her brothers. Tell me did she shudder? Or did she just lay there?"

"It's none of your concern." Lark spat taking a step back from the flames. "She was a fighter and you took that fight from her."

"Of course I did." Owens said nodding. "But you do know she was still alive when she left my house. She only died when you closed her eyes."

"How did you..."

"I received the last of her soul when she finally passed." Owens said with a dark smirk. "Not as good as when I had her in my house, but still was savory."

Lark was disgusted, but tried to hide her feelings as she turned around trying to find a chair to sit in. She felt uncomfortable when she could feel his eyes on her as she pulled a chair up so she could keep watch for a while.

"You look like you have a question, my dear." Spencer said his voice dripping with slime.

"Why souls? Why her soul?"

Spencer's lips curled into a smile as he shifted on his cot to move into a comfortable position. "I was once an angel. I was one of the few that fought along side of Lucifer. When Lucifer lost I was cast down, but the angels were fools into letting me keep my grace. I started off small trying to find a host's body that could contain me until I found this one." Lark needed to remember to look up more information on Spencer Owens that way she would know just how much of a mad man he really was. "I didn't start taking souls until I felt weak. The first was a young girl that was blind yet quite caring to her community. She satisfied me for several years until I needed another soul. Soon I began to take those that were lost in their life, but they only lasted a few days."

"But why did you target my friend?"

"I was getting to that part. You humans are so impatient." Spencer said as he rolled his eyes. "I knew I had to have some help in finding good souls that would keep me in business. So I found one of my sisters who managed to find a way by finding ancient native artifacts that she could jinx. Each of these gems would possess the power to allow me to find them. And being an angel I could warp. But it does take a little out of me. Your friend was fun to follow. Like a frightened bunny and I was the fox. She thought she could loose me but I just simply allowed her to leave. So I waited at the traffic light and when I felt her move closer I backed up. I didn't want to kill her, only daze her. Soul eating a dead body is like eating a cold pizza two days after buying it."

"How would you know that?"

"I may survive off of souls but my human host's desires food."

The air displaced slightly as Castiel returned looking at Lark with wonder. "Lark?" He said softly. She still jumped when he spoke. "I'm sorry I startled you."

"Castiel, where did you disappear to?" Lark asked standing up and looking like she was guilty of something.

"I had to return to Heaven to keep the angels off of Owens' trail." He glared darkly at Spencer then looked softly at Lark. "Any word on Sam and Dean?"

"They just reached the B&B. But I haven't heard anything else since then." Castiel nodded and sighed.

"Are you alright, Castiel?"

"I know my brothers and sisters are angry with me for taking Owens. I hoped they would understand why I took him."

"I'm sure they will." Lark said gently placing a hand on his arm. "You're doing this to save Christy."

"I sure hope." Castiel's voice was soft and Lark could see tears starting to sparkle in Castiel's eyes.

"You should be upstairs. Bobby is a loose cannon, as I'm sure is what Dean has described him. I'll keep an eye on him."

"I'm alright. I can stay."

"No, you should go. Be with Bobby."

Lark hesitantly nodded and headed up the stairs and closed the basement door quietly behind her.

As soon as Castiel knew he was alone, he glared at Spencer and vanished once again appearing in Christina's room. His sapphire eyes locked onto her paling skin as he slowly moved closer. The rough cuts and scrapes on her could never truly hide the true beauty beneath. He gently reached out his hand and moved a strand of her hair before gently placing the hand on her forehead. The room flowed with a bluish glow and soon vanished. The cuts and scrapes were no longer present except for nearly invisible scars. He flinched when he heard someone moving closer to the door and quickly vanished just as Bobby came in to talk to the empty shell of Christina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for those who are following and favoriting this story. It makes it a lot easier to write stories knowing people are enjoy them. Thank you from all the support and love my friends have been giving me. Please continue to do so. With lots of love. -DSCWIN**

Chapter Twelve

Dean came out of their room and headed downstairs to find Devin. Sam had left earlier in the rental to go talk to the Robbie guy Lark had told them about. He saw the same girl at the desk that checked them in and greeted her.

"Hi, is Devin around?" He asked politely.

"Hello." She said sweetly giving her best smile as she batted her eyes at him. "I think he's in the kitchen, if you like I can go get him."

"No that's fine, I know where it is." He said smiling back but ignoring the flirtation she was giving. Any other time he would have come on to her, but there was someone waiting for him at Bobby's who had captured his heart and soul and he wouldn't do that to her. He headed into the dining room and toward the swinging doors that lead into the kitchen. Tantilizing aromas filled the air as he pushed one of the doors opened and stepped inside.

Devin was sampling what was cooking on the stone and nodded his approval to the cook. He looked toward the doors and saw Dean standing there and went to join him.

"Hello, hope you slept good last night."

"It was fine. Think we can talk somewhere a little more private?" Dean asked.

"Of course, why don't we grab a cup of coffee and go out on the patio?"

"Sounds good to me." he replied letting Devin go first back into the dining room and stopped at the table to get a cup of coffee. They moved on to the French style doors that led outside and went out onto a large patio that had chairs and tables ready for the guests to use. He moved to a far table and took a seat waiting for Devin to do the same. Dean sipped on his coffee as he tried to prepare the speech he was going to give him. He didn't see Devin look at him sideways wondering if the brothers were here because of what had happened between him and their sister. He saw how protective Dean was of her and wondered if he was going to lay into him or something.

"So...What brings you and Sam back this way?" Devin finally asked not able to stand the silence any longer.

Dean turned from looking across the mountains to look at Devin for a moment before answering him. "We've got a couple of things that we need to do."

"Does it have to do with Christina? Is she alright?" He asked concern in his voice. "You're not...upset about...I mean we didn't plan...I guess we had a little...I would never..." He stammered and stuttered.

"You can stop Devin, that's not why I'm here." Dean finally stopped him not wanting to know the details of his sister's love life. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure." Devin said letting out a breath of relief that he wasn't going to be beaten up by Christina's brother.

"Did you and Christy talk about other people you've dated?"

Devin looked at dean with a frown on his face and puzzlement in his eyes. "Yeah, actually we did. When she went shopping; she met the girl I was dating before my parents were killed. Why is that important?"

"Did you love her?" Dean asked getting straight to the point. When Devin didn't answer him he continued. "Do you still love her or have feelings for her?"

"I-I-I..I'm not sure. Christina wanted me to go see her and ask her out, you know, try to mend fences, but I haven't done it yet. Loosing my parents devastated me. Then I had to take over running the B&B. I guess I got overwhelmed and pushed her away. To be honest...I'm kind of afraid of what she'll say. What if she doesn't want to get back together? What if she's decided to move on?" Devin said a hint of sadness laced in his words.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"I guess."

"If you have feelings for this girl, you need to tell her or you'll be asking yourself w _hat if_ the rest of your life. If she could be the one...Man you've got to go for it and not let her get away. You don't know how she feels, hell she may still have feelings for you too. You can't be afraid of rejection, if she does, then you'll know and can move on. Don't let a good thing slip through your fingers because of your own doubt. You'll never have a peace and be able to really move on unless you try." Dean said as sincere as he could be. "You never know how someone feels unless you ask." He said thinking of Lark. "Start slow, ask her out for coffee or lunch and see how that goes. I don't know how it ended between you two, but if you need to apologize...Grow some balls and do it. Make sure she know that you regret letting her go and if she'll have you back you'll make it up to her. Treat her as an equal and listen to her, hear what she has to say, above all else don't ever take her for granted. You might never forgive yourself if you don't take the chance, even if it means you might get hurt."

Devin listened to his speech and got the feeling he was speaking from experience and wondered who he might have let get away. The more he thought about it, the more he thought Dean was right. He needed to go see Cassandra and see if she wanted to have coffee with him and maybe, just maybe she might take him back.

"You know you're right. I've been coming up with excuses not to go see her and I need to stop it. I'll never know unless I take the first step." Devin said starting to feel excited about the thought of seeing her again. "I'm going to do it!"

"Good, not you're talking." Dean said, smiling that he had gotten through to him without to much trouble.

"Thank you Dean, thank you." Devin said gratefully.

"My pleasure." Dean replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Is there someone out there that you need to talk to?" Devin asked seeing a guilty look cross his face.

Dean didn't say anything as he sipped the last of his last of his coffee and pictured a smiling face in his mind as he studied a hawk flying low on the thermals.

"Maybe you need to take your own advice." Devin said softly before getting up to leave Dean along with his thoughts.

Dean sat there as he mulled over in his mind what he did wrong and tried to work out what he could do to make it right. He didn't want to screw up what could be a meaningful relationship for him if he could help it. That meant he needed to change the way he was treating her and let her know how he felt. Dean sighed and wiped a hand down his face wondering if Sam was having any luck on his end.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam pulled into an empty parking stall and climbed out moving out of the way of a family wanting to enter their vehicle. Sam smiled warmly at the family before they allowed him to sneak past and entered the shade underneath the awning. He was amazed that this seemed to be a busy place as he made his way inside the gift shop where he had to navigate through the families and children that ran around. He forced himself into a corner and made sure he wasn't going to be accidentally mistaken as a staff member until he got hold of Robbie. He looked around until he stopped a young man walking in his direction.

"Excuse me," Sam said gently pulling the young man closer to him. "I'm looking for Robbie Skylark. Can you help me find him?"

"Yes, he's in the back with Grandpa." The young man said pointing to a swinging door in the back. "I can go see if he can be seen."

"Please. I don't have a lot of time. Please tell him it's urgent."

He hated rushing people into things but knew that he didn't have a lot of time to waste. The young man meandered through the crowds that gathered inside the gift shop and vanished in the back. Sam sighed and checked his cell phone seeing he had a new message from Dean.

" _We got one down. One to go. How's it's going_?"

Sam sighed and sent a text to Dean. " _Just waiting to see him. God this place is crowded._ "

" _Well, tick tock there bro. I'll see you when you get back._ "

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's text and looked up seeing the young man return with someone close to the same age as Sam. That must be Robbie, Sam thought braving the crowds to meet up with Robbie who shook Sam's hand.

"My cousin told me you needed to talk to me?" Robbie asked and Sam nodded. "Let's head to my house. It's nearby and we can talk in private."

Sam nodded and followed Robbie to his small house and went inside. The space was small and cluttered with pages of sketches from birds in different stages of flights and landings, children playing all in amazing details and one that made his mouth drop.

"You like that?" Robbie asked watching as Sam picked up the sketch of Christina and Lark sitting at the table outside with a dark storm cloud behind them. It was as if Robbie had taken a black and white picture as he captured the random strands of hair that were sticking up and even made their eyes seem to twinkle frozen in time.

"You sketched this?" Sam asked surprised, momentarily sidetracked by his discovery.

"I did. My friends all teased me that someone actually critiqued it. Let alone someone that was the inspiration of a picture. So you like it?"

"Yeah, you managed to capture the life from my sister and our friend Lark." Sam said sitting down keeping the picture in his hands as he kept glancing down at it every once in a while thinking about his sister looked now...Lost to them for the moment, but hopefully still close enough for them to bring her back.

"So, how many I help you?" Robbie asked sitting down and giving Sam his attention.

"My name is Sam Winchester. You met my sister Christina and our friend Lark a few days ago. They came by to help you with a case they were working on."

"Your sister is Christina?" Robbie blushed a little as he thought of her. "Short, blonde hair, hazel eyes and a perky personality?"

"Yeah. That's her." Sam chuckled and set the picture down before looking up at Robbie. "She mentioned she gave you the idea to go to school."

Robbie's body went rigid as he looked around nervously, as if Sam had said a curse word to bring harm to him.

"Is everything alright?" Sam questioned seeing his body language change.

"My family does not want me leave. They...They think if I leave for school I will forget where I come from."

"But don't they want you to be happy? Don't you want to prove to yourself you can do something with your life? With the talent you were bless with? It shouldn't be hidden away from the world. I mean you are good, really good and should share it with others."

"I do but..." he said casting his eyes downwards as his voice trailed off.

"Robbie, you really can't drag your feet with this. If your family truly loves you, they will support you in this, regardless of you loosing sight of who you are. Trust me I have been in your shoes seven years ago. I was in the same boat, where my dad and brother, Dean, didn't want me to go to college. But I went because it was something I wanted to do, I needed to do. I wanted to do, I needed to do. I wanted to make something more of myself."

"And did you become that thing you fought for?" Robbie asked innocently. Sam slowly shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "What stopped you from continuing?"

"The family business." Sam said slowly. His hazel eyes clouding up with tears. "I wanted nothing more then to escape what I was dragged towards...But when I stepped back into the life, I knew that was what I was supposed to do. Tell your family, but that you're wanting to show others their way of life with your works. You can capture your tribe on paper that will last forever."

"I'm not sure I can." Robbie said looking out his window expecting to see a member of his family looking angrily at him for even talking about the subject. "Can you do it for me?"

"Robbie, I can't do that. This isn't a case where you unleashed a monster and we can take care of it. This is your family. I'm not your family and so I can't fight this battle for you. But I can help you. If you want my help. I'll help support your decision and help you with applications if you need it. You're not alone in this, you need to follow your heart and your dreams."

Robbie thought for a moment and nodded slowly. "I would love that actually." He smiled and shook Sam's hand. "Thank you, Sam Winchester."

"You're welcome, Robbie." Sam said relieved that he had gotten through to him.

"Say, how are Lark and Christina doing? I saw Christina before she left but never came back on Saturday. As for Lark I hope she's not too angry with me to stay away."

"Lark is fine; she's just back in Sioux Falls, South Dakota helping our uncle. As for Christina she's..." Sam went silent and cleared his throat quickly. "She's a bit under the weather. She got caught in a storm outside of Ohio and just hasn't quite recovered."

"Oh, well I wish her a speedy recovery and I will be looking forward to you helping me." Robbie said with a nervous smile. "I have to go back to work."

"I understand." Sam stood up and absently looked at the picture he admired and Robbie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep it. I have the memory so if I wanted to redraw it I can."

"Thanks." Sam said sliding the picture into his jacket pocket. "I'll be ready to help when you call." He quickly handed Robbie his number before giving him an encouraging nod and left.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark absently pushed the shopping cart down the aisles of the store taking in the grimness of the place. It was like everyone was feeding off her depression as she shopped. She felt like she was being slowly consumed with grief and didn't noticed running into someone until she felt her cart stop suddenly.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." she said shaking her head and looking up at who she ran into.

Sheriff Mills turned around to see Lark staring intently at her, but a mixture of sadness and concern showed on her face. "Are you alright?" Sheriff Mills asked walking over to Lark. "It looks like something is bothering you."

"You could say that." Lark mumbled as she placed a loaf of bread into her cart. "It's been kind of hard to deal with life these last couple of days." Sheriff Mills nodded her understanding.

"You know you can always come in and talk to me." She said and lark tried to smile but couldn't make her face respond to her thoughts. "How's Christina? I heard you guys got her out of that awful house."

Lark went quiet and shuddered slightly. "She...She's in a coma." She thought up quickly with a sigh. "We're hoping she'll be better soon. She's a Winchester after all and her brothers are fighters, so it's in her blood to fight too."

"Ain't that the truth." Sheriff Mills said with a smile. "Well, I'm sure that everything will go smoothly. If you want I can come by with some food if that would help."

"It think we'll be alright." Lark said. "None of us have much of an appetite right now and Sam and me are handling cooking duty for now. I just hope you won't write me a ticket for a moving violation for my cart."

"I'll just let you off with a verbal warning." She chuckled glad Lark could see some humor in it. "You have yourself a great day. Maybe go visit your friend in the hospital. Let her know you're there for her."

"That's my plan, thanks Sheriff." Lark said not correcting her assumption that Christina was in a hospital.

"Jody please. You're a friend and friends call me Jody."

Lark smiled warmly. "Thank you Jody. It was good talking to you." She waved goodbye and headed for the checkout afraid if she spent more time in the store she'd really run someone over with her cart.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Bobby was busy drinking his third cup of coffee when Lark pulled up outside. She walked in holding two small grocery bags as she let herself inside. Bobby's body was vibrating from all the caffeine as he helped Lark put away what she had bought.

"Everything alright Bobby?" Lark asked as she could almost feel Bobby moving as she stood just a foot away from him.

"Just can't seem to relax." grunted Bobby as he finally grabbed a bottle of Johnny Walker from the top shelf of a cabinet and two glasses. "Cas has been downstairs with Owens all day. Can't seem to sneak a peek at him."

"You know why don't you?" Lark asked gently helping Bobby pour a fair amount in each glass as his hands wouldn't stop shaking. "You might do something that would only cause problems with getting Christy back."

"Yeah, I know." He growled once again. "But I just feel so left out and helpless right now."

"Have you gone and talked to her yet?" Lark asked.

"I did this mornin'. It's kinda hard to think she's not there when it looks like she's just sleepin'. Reminds me when she came to me back before we knew she was a Winchester."

"What happened?" Lark wondered as she never heard this story.

"She got attacked by a bear which tore into her side. She was bleedin' and I had to take her to the hospital. If I could place a bet on her, I would have bet everythin' I owned on her being a Winchester. She acted just like them. Stubborn, hated being forced to stay down, restless and hard headed. She made a great little addition to my family."

"I know, she's a fighter Bobby don't forget that. Sam and Dean adore her and I think of her as my little sister."

"Glad you can still talk about her in the present sense when I can't." Bobby sadly admitted taking a long gulp of his drink. "Guess I'll turn in early tonight since I'm not allowed to keep watch on our guest. You should probably relieve Castiel and let him get some rest. Even though he doesn't sleep I'm sure staring at an ugly mug like Owens all day will get old pretty quick."

Lark smiled and nodded. She stood up and planted a soft kiss on his upper cheek. "Things will be fine Bobby. I'm sure of it."

Bobby nodded and stumbled into his room.

Lark finished putting away the items she had bought before walking in to talk to Christina about her day. As she door opened she froze and stared inside. Castiel was laying beside Christina, his shadowed wings seemed to be wrapped around both of them and his eyes were closed but she could see tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. She gently closed the door and raced downstairs to find Owens still on his cot eyes closed and deep in thought. She sat down and leaned up against the wall and tried to get comfortable. Castiel loves Christy, Lark wondered as she kept seeing them next to each other. Does she know that? Or is it just him wishing to be able to tell her? Lark kept thinking as she received a text from Dean updating her on what was happening in New York. She smiled as she knew that it was going smoothly. She wished quietly that her wishful thinking wasn't going to backfire in a horrible way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dean was taking a shower after his mini hike out behind the bed and breakfast after he spoke with Devin. As the water washed his sweaty body he understood why his sister chose this place for her vacation she never got to enjoy. It had everything to rest a busy hunters mind with how simple and quiet it was. It was breathtakingly beautiful to find a place in the middle of nowhere but still feel safe. He sighed and turned off the water. He stood there for a minute letting the water drip off his body before he reached out and grabbed a towel. He patted himself dry and cleared his throat as he step out. His muscles rippled as he rubbed the top of his head wanting to towel dry his hair before he wrapped it around his hips. He looked in the mirror and sighed. Even when he felt relaxed he looked hard and serious. His eyes seemed to be permanently narrow and shifted to the shadows that danced on the walls. He looked down at the scar of a hand print that he had gotten when he was dragged out of Hell by Castiel as it still looked as fresh as the day he got it. His many scars that lined some of his body decorated most of his arms and sides while his tattoo was still placed on the left side of his chest protecting him from being possessed by a demon. He shook his head as he grabbed clean briefs and jeans and slipped them on tossing the used towel in the corner of the bedroom. He sat down on the foot of the bed and texted Sam to see how things were going with him.

"Just checking in. You on your way back?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about a half an hour." Sam replied.

Dean let out a sigh as he picked up a clean shirt from his duffel and threw it over his head before lying down on his bed putting his hands behind his head. He heard his cell phone go off with a new text message and rolled over to see who had messaged him. His heart started to beat faster as he saw the message was from Lark. He quickly opened the message thinking something was going horribly wrong with his sister.

"Dean, there's another angel out there looking for you. I'm hearing Owens talking to them. Keep yourselves together as much as possible."

Dean felt his stomach twist. Once again his family was being targeted by someone he couldn't kill without help. "Any idea who this angel might be?" Dean asked setting his phone down to pull on clean socks and his boots.

His phone sang once again and Dean quickly looked at the text message. "All Owens is saying 'Close the shop down. The hunters are on the prowl.'"

"Great, thanks. I'll let Sam know once he's here."

"Okay. I love you."

Dean's heart skipped a beat as she said the last part. She loves me, he thought bringing a smile to his face. "I love you too." He quickly shoved his phone into his pocket before walking out of his room closing and locking it behind him. He quickly descended the stairs and stopped short when Devin came out of his private suite looking like he was going to a wedding.

"Who's getting married?" Dean asked taking a step back. "I hope it's not your girl."

"No one's getting married." Devin said clearing his throat. "I just thought I'd dress up for the occasion."

"Well, unless you're going to propose to the girl, which I think is a bad idea at the moment, it's too much."

Devin's head hung low and Dean let out a groan.

"Look, go back find a shirt that's her favorite color and put it on and keep the pants you're wearing they'll do."

"Okay?" Devin said looking down at his tux top. "Why?"

"You want to let her know you still remember things about her. You want her to know you haven't forgotten her likes and dislikes. Like her favorite flowers, music, color that sort of thing. That will help you out win her back. You do know those things right?" Dean questioned him.

Devin nodded and quickly turned around to do as he was instructed.

Dean let out a sigh as he felt like he adopted another sibling as he watched Devin vanish inside his private suite. He grabbed his cell phone when he heard it jingle inside his pocket.

"Just got a text from Lark saying something's up. She's saying we have another angel we need to look for. Got any idea who?"

"Just someone who owns a shop. Do you still have cell service?" Dean replied quickly a bit relaxed knowing Sam was alright.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Call Cas. Ask him to meet us here at the B&B. We're gonna be needing his help as well."

"Okay." Sam replied and Dean went outside to the patio to wait for his brother and friend.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Castiel sat up when he had heard the door click closed. He didn't care anymore if it was Bobby or Lark finding out he was with Christina. He wondered if that was why he took Owens from his cell in heaven. Why he was desperate to keep her body from decaying. He wasn't doing this just for Sam and Dean, who had become his new brothers, it was because he couldn't stand the thought of loosing Christina like this. Not when he knew he could do something about it.

He let out a sigh and felt his wings retract inside him before he stood up. He knew Owens was safe from harm as he could feel his presence even in his basement prison. As he glanced back at Christina who remained motionless on the bed he felt his cell phone buzzing in his coat pocket. He carefully pulled it out and saw it was Sam calling him.

"Hello, Sam." he said softly.

"You okay there, Cas?" Sam asked his voice concerned. "You sound a little down."

"I'm fine, Sam." Castiel snapped his voice turning gruff. "Why did you call?"

Sam felt Castiel's anger through the phone as Castiel never snapped before at him, or at least he couldn't remember. "Dean needs you at the Bed and Breakfast. It's in Albany New York and it's..."

"I know where to go." Castiel said trying to keep his anger controlled. He didn't want to be angry at Sam who was just concerned for him. "I'll be there shortly." He hung up and gave one last look at the woman in the bed before leaving the room and heading towards the basement.

Lark nearly jumped at the sight of Castiel standing at the base of the stairs quietly before she took a deep breath to slow down her heart. "Cas, you scared me."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said glaring at Owens who was now sitting cross legged on the cot and just stared at Lark. "But I'm just letting you know that I'll be back shortly." Lark nodded unsure as to what he meant before Castiel vanished in a blink of an eye. She looked confused before looking at Owens who looked angry as he let out a low growl of disgust. Lark saw him slowly lay back down and after closing his eyes for a brief second began to stare blankly up at the ceiling once again. He was warning the other angel of Castiel joining the hunters in searching for them. Lark looked around and grabbed a rock that had been kicked into the basement by Bobby who was angry at being kept out of his own basement. Wrapping her fingers around the rough object she aimed and threw the rock smacking Owens directly into the side of his face.

The connection he had was lost as he sputtered out Enochian curses at her as his eyes began to glow. He healed himself and then glowered more. "Damn you human!" He screamed standing next to the cot mere feet from the flames. "You will be the first I will come after once I get out of here. You will see. I might even go after your Dean just as payback. Make it so not even Castiel could save him. Or better yet, I'll just digest your friend's soul, only allowing one day for them to finish their tasks instead of a week."

Lark's face paled, but Owens brightened with a smile. "You...You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I would. It's too late to change my mind. I'll consume her soul and they will hate you for allowing it to happen."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean was sitting up against the wall of the bed and breakfast when Sam arrived right on cue.

"Cas still not here?" Sam asked seeing Dean all alone.

"No. Did you give him the correct address?" Dean asked as Sam slowly looked down at his phone to see if he received a text from him.

"Yes he did." Castiel's gruff tone came from behind Sam making the younger Winchester jump. "We don't have time to waste here." He gave Dean a hard look as he silently commanded the older Winchester to walk to them. Dean got out of the chair and took the three steps towards his friend. Castiel watched as both Sam and Dean were now standing in front of him before gently touching both brothers in the middle of the forehead. Their bodies flew through time and space until they landed shakily inside a darkened alley across the street from a jewelry shop.

"That's where we need to go and fast." Castiel said looking unaffected with the mode of transport. He glanced over at Sam and Dean who were leaning up against the wall to get their feet from underneath them steady.

"Alright, let's get this angel." Dean said shakily. Castiel walked across the street disregarding the honks and unfriendly gestures from drivers he cut off. Sam and Dean were cut off by the truck Castiel walked in front of and when the truck moved away Castiel was no longer on the other side. Carefully looking both ways the Winchesters raced across and street and tried to look inconspicuous as they leaned up against the wall in between Woman's Boutique and Handson Family Jewelers.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Castiel stood in the middle of the darkened store as something deep inside him was stirring. He hoped that he was not too late in grabbing the angel who was assisting Owens.

"Can I help you?" The voice of an attractive woman asked who appeared behind the counter.

"I'm...Uh..." Castiel looked around not wanting to blow his cover as he had stormed in without much of a plan.

"Trying to look for something special for a special woman?" The sales woman asked her eyes sparkling making Castiel very uncomfortable.

"Yes...I do need something special for someone." He said peering inside the glass cases. The angel blade that he kept up the sleeve of his trench coat prickled his skin with anticipation. He slowly walked up and down the rows of glass display cases until he came upon a necklace that he had seen Owens had in his hand when they rescued Christina.

"Oh, that's unfortunately not for sell. You see it was a set and the earrings are missing."

"I'm sure I can manage without it." Castiel said feeling the sense of danger behind him. He turned around to stop the angel blade the woman held from making contact with him.

"You must be the angel my brother warned me about." The woman hissed pushing Castiel until he crashed into a display case sending him tumbling to the ground. "Too bad you won't be able to save your friend. He's digesting her soul as we speak!"

Castiel's eyes began to glow as he stood up the woman's eyes began to glow as well as they squared off destroying every display case inside sending its contents to the ground. The angel blade inside his trench coat slid into his hand as he and the woman did battle.

"Cas!" Dean screamed behind the woman making her turn around. Castiel didn't waste time as he sent the blade into her back.

The high pitched scream filled the tiny store as Sam and Dean looked away when a blinding white light filled the entire store. When Sam and Dean dared to look the owner lay on the ground the burned outline of wings spread out around her.

"You two okay?" Castiel asked and Sam and Dean nodded quietly.

"Don't think she'll be selling any more jewelry." Dean said with a sigh looking around surprised to find no cameras in the store. "I guess we don't have to worry about getting caught."

"It's still not safe." Castiel said sending Sam and Dean out the back door. With two quick movements Castiel returned Sam and Dean to the Bed and Breakfast. Castiel returned alone to the Jewelry store and set the room ablaze destroying the body that remained.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark glared at Spencer who seemed to let out a frustrated scream as he shot a dark glare at Lark. "You bitch! I underestimated you hunters." Lark couldn't stand the screams as she texted Dean.

"Is everything alright? Did you get the angel?" She sent the message and waited for a reply trying to ignore the screams from Spencer.

"Lark." Castiel said as he appeared with a stone cold look beside her. "You may leave now. I'll take care of Owens now."

Lark nodded her head and raced up the stairs not wanting to have an audience as she planned on calling Dean.

"Hello?" Dean answered sounding a bit out of breath.

"Dean, you don't have long getting those tasks done. Spencer is threatening to digest Christy's soul."

"Sonovabitch...Alright thanks, babe. I'll get Sam on working with Robbie while I work with Devin. Keep us posted. Stay with her as well. Make sure she's not alone when she wakes up."

"I will, and Dean, be careful."

"Don't worry 'bout me, I've got someone to come home to." Dean said before he disconnected the call.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you again for everything NCSUPNATFAN has helped me with. Thank you for those who followed and continued to read this. Makes me feel really good about this. I hope you all remain to see the conclusion of all this. Not the story but this nightmare of a ride I forced it on you. Thank you. -DSCWIN**

Chapter 14

Dean let out a sigh as he watched from afar as Devin made his way towards Cassandra in her work place. He had been confused where Dean and Sam had been as when he had looked for him earlier they couldn't be found. But he did ask them both to come and help as he finally made his way in town to talk with Cassandra. Dean had given Devin an earpiece that was hidden in Devin's ear and had one in his own. Now Dean stood watching Devin holding up a small bouquet of daffodils and wearing a lime green button up shirt walk into the store. If Devin needed any help, Dean would be able to talk to him.

"Alright, you can do this Dev." Dean encouraged standing in the alley way looking inside the boutique's windows. "Now just ease your way towards her, don't rush it. You don't want her to think you're desperate."

"But I am." Devin said quietly through clenched teeth.

"Do want to make this work?" Dean pressed and saw Devin's head slowly nod. "Then you take it slow."

"You're going to ruin this for him." Sam groaned having to be forced to stand in the alley too.

"No I'm not dude." Dean hissed his eyes shooting him a glare. He looked back and saw that Devin was now standing in front of he figured was Cassandra. "Okay, start off by smiling and saying hi."

"Lame." Sam mumbled but Dean had heard and glared at him.

"H..Hi." Devin's stammer said over the headset. Dean couldn't see Cassandra's face was obscured by a glare from the sun but he noticed the slight turn of her head and the relaxed body language so he decided things were good.

"Hi." Came a very soft reply from the headset. "It's good to see you again."

"Alright, now say how nice she looks."

"Y-you look really pretty today." He said and could almost hear the slap on the forehead over the earpiece. "I mean...Uh..."

"Devin are you alright?" Cassandra asked as Devin gave a worried glance towards the window before smoothly removing the earpiece and stomping on it causing some back feed into Dean's ear.

"Sonova..." Dean hissed rubbing his ear much to Sam's amusement. "Not a word." Dean growled as he glared at his brother before looking back towards the boutique's window.

Cassandra's arms were wrapped around his neck and they were kissing, long and passionately, much to the amusement of the cheering crowd inside.

"Guess he spoke from the heart." Sam said as his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He looked down at the screen and nodded slowly. "Now we need some help with Robbie. Come on."

Dean nodded still grumbling as he rubbed the inside of his ear and stretching his jaw to try and get the ringing to stop.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark stiffened when she heard her door open only to find Castiel standing there waiting for permission to enter her room. "Is everything alright, Cas?" Lark asked as she had thankfully grabbed one of Dean's button ups from the chair and slipped it over her pajamas. "Shouldn't you be watching Owens?"

"He's unable to fulfill his threat." Castiel said still standing in the doorway. "I touched her soul inside him. I wish I could grab it out of him but I can't."

"Cas, why don't you come sit down?" Lark asked, gently patted the bed seeing he wasn't making any attempt to enter her room. Castiel nodded silently and sat down his blue eyes full of emotions Lark had trouble reading. She was good at reading most people, but didn't have any experience with angels.

"When you're with Dean..." Castiel said slowly his eyes looking down at his feet, "What do feel when you're with him?"

"Does this have to do with Christy?" Lark gently pressed and saw the angel slowly nod. "Cas let me ask you that same question. When you're with Christy, how does she make you feel?"

"That's why I asked." Castiel said his usually gruff voice soft. "I'm not sure if it's me that's feeling it or my host's body."

Lark nodded slowly feeling sorry for assuming anything. "Let me ask you this, I know you're possessing this body, but is his soul still in it?"

"No, he has gone to heaven."

"Then wouldn't it be you feeling?" Lark questioned. "Tell me how she makes you feel."

"My body feels like it's twisting. Mostly in my stomach region. I feel my chest start to hurt as if someone's been stabbing it harshly without remorse."

"So why did you lay next to her? Why did you pull her to your side and wrap your wings around her?"

"You saw my wings?" Castiel asked and Lark nodded. "I guess that's just a reflex of mine when I'm like this. Like what you call a security blanket. It senses I needed something to secure me."

"You're dodging the other questions. What made you lay next to her?"

Castiel looked into Lark's eyes and then back down to the floor. "My chest hurt seeing her laying there, however when I laid next to her I felt comfort. Something inside that stopped the pain I felt, but it wasn't my grace."

Lark gave a soft sweet smile towards Castiel as she gently placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder. "It's because you're in love with Christy. Or at least something inside you is. Can angels fall in love with humans?"

"Yes, but I have never experience anything like this. Or at least I don't believe I have."

A knock on the door made both occupants look up as Bobby stood there. Looking flushed and had a mix of worry and excitement. "Christy...she has color in her cheeks."

Lark and Castiel rushed inside Christina's bedroom and saw her cheeks slightly pink against her sallow skin. Bobby was smiling and Lark felt tears stinging her eyes as she was so happy to see her friend coming back. She turned and saw Castiel who looked down at Christina with odd curiosity. With soft fingers he brushed against the color and felt warmth on his tips. His hand retracted as he stood up.

"I'll...be right back." Castiel said before he left the room, leaving both an excited Lark and Bobby confused as what Castiel was needing to do, but they went back to be excited that Christina this was a sign of her coming back.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam and Dean arrived near closing time for the gift shop and they saw Robbie standing out in front of his house holding a folder with loose papers inside. Several members of his family stood in front of him looking confused as Sam and Dean stepped out of their vehicle.

"This is a private family matter!" An older woman said her black hair was streaked with gray and her brown eyes were small and vicious as she watched the Winchesters approach and stand off ten feet away from the group. "You two need to leave."

"I called them here, Mother." Robbie said gently but firm enough to warrant any negative feelings towards the brothers. "Sam, it's good to see you again. This must be your brother correct?"

Sam nodded and Dean looked confused. He wasn't sure what was going on between the group in front of them.

"Alright, what is in that folder that is so important that we needed to have this family meeting?" A slightly older male said looking tired from a hard days work.

"These are pictures I sketched. I've sent these to different art schools in the country." Robbie looked over at Sam and smiled. "It's because I had help from these two brothers that I want you to see what I created. Why me leaving would be not only helpful for me to experience the world but for the world to experience what we as a tribe live." He handed the folder to the eldest in the group who flipped the cover open and scanned the contents.

"These are..." The older man said looking from the pictures to his grandson. "Incredible."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Grandfather because of Sam's help I was able to apply for a scholarship so that I may continue my work. I will not forget who I am. Or where I came from. For Sam also told me that no matter if I were to run away from where I come from..." he stopped as he smiled at Sam nodding a small thank you towards him. "I will always come back to where I started."

The grandfather turned and looked at Sam, his graying eyes narrowed as he took quick steps towards him and looked inside Sam's soul. Sam felt his stomach twist as he was afraid of the older man seeing what he was. "You have a good soul." The older man said firmly gripping Sam's shoulder. "But there is darkness inside you. A darkness you did not bring on to yourself. What you spoke to my grandson is the truth. Thank you for helping him." The grandfather turned slowly towards Dean who looked nervous of what he would say about him; instead the older man turned and headed towards the truck. He said a few words in his native tongue to his family who all started to chuckle even Robbie.

"What about me?" Dean grumbled feeling a little left out as he watched the older man drive off in a old red pick up truck.

"Dean, it's not that important. Relax." Sam mumbled as he walked up to Robbie who shook Sam's hand a large smile on his face.

"Thank you..." Robbie said his own brown eyes filling up with tears. "Because of what you said I...I couldn't wait and tell them I wanted to head for school. Now they're letting me go! I've now got to get accepted and get a scholarship and I'll be set!"

"Well, I'm glad it all worked out there, Robbie." Sam said patting the young man on the back. "I'm sure you'll bring much joy to your family. And for your tribe."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Robbie said reaching in and grabbing two pictures that looked familiar. "The other one you have is for you to keep but would you give these to Lark and Christina as payment for helping me?"

Sam took the pictures and was amazed how detailed they were. It was almost like a different photo with emphasis on Lark or Christina in the different photos. There was slight coloring to the figures almost making the photo seem like a snap shot.

"These are beautiful. Thank you and I'm sure the girls will love them." Sam said with a sincere smile as he shook Robbie's hand once again. "It would give them remembrance of their time here. You take care."

"I will. Now that I know my family will support me. Thank you again."

Sam was taken by surprise as Robbie wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and patted him twice on the back. Dean had already lumbered back over to the car and was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey, got a question, what did your grandfather say to you after he glanced over at Dean? Dean's in a foul mood about not knowing."

Robbie smiled and glanced over at Dean who was busy doing something on his phone. "He said your brother has a lot of air in his brain. Even though he is a skill hunter, he may not be a skilled person as he's afraid to confess his unspokedn feelings towards someone. That he's an idiot to not understand the deeper meaning of being with someone."

Sam nodded quietly knowing full well that everything was indeed true. But he now needed to head back to the Bed and Breakfast to gather their things before they left for South Dakota. "Well, you take care there Robbie. Keep in contact and please, don't read off any more spells."

Robbie laughed as he shook Sam's hand one last time. "You take care of yourself and tell both Lark and Christina, thank you for their help as well."

"I will." Sam said before turning and walking to the rental car as Dean had already started, ready to head back to the Bed and Breakfast and to get out of New York for a while.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean fumbled for a few short minutes with the last of his clothes when a knock came from the door. Sam answered it and allowed Devin to walk in with Cassandra at his side.

"You guys leaving?" Devin asked and Dean nodded quietly zipping up his duffel bag.

"Yeah, got a plane to catch to take us home." He said and pulled out a small bottle from his jacket pocket opened it. Carefully he placed two small white pills into his hand before sliding them into his shirt pocket. When he returned the bottle back inside his jacket pocket he saw confused looks from both Devin and Cassandra. "Helps me relax on planes." Dean said forcing a smile.

"Dean hates flying." Sam said matter of fact before shaking Cassandra's and Devin's hand. "I'm glad you two worked things out."

"Well, it's all because of you two and your sister." Cassandra said sweetly smiling up at Devin. "You will thank her for us won't you?"

"Sure thing." Dean said gently pushing aside Devin and Cassandra and into the hall. "You two take care."

"You two as well. And if you're ever this way and need a place to stay stop on by. But give me heads up. I already have a full booking coming soon." Devin chuckled as he glanced down at the woman he held. "And now I don't feel like I have to do it all alone."

"You never did silly." Cassandra smiled kissing him gently on the cheek. "You have yourself a safe trip."

"We will." Sam said and left the room, followed closely by Dean. Both brothers were relieved that they were able to complete both steps and hoped this was one step closer in getting Christina back.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Inside a room a fan lazily spun around filling the room with cool comfortable air. Christina Winchester lay undisturbed, her body not moving beneath the blankets that covered her. Instantly her chest slowly began to rise and fall as soft wheezing breath gradually became stronger until at last her hazel eyes opened quickly. She glanced around the room wondering silently how she got in that room as she tried to remember the events that led her to being alone in that room. Black murky fog was all she had running through her mind. As she slowly sat up she felt bandages on her face and saw faint scars on her wrists. She carefully lifted her hands not feeling any pain inside herself. Carefully she took the blanket off her legs and gently placed her feet on the floor beneath her. She hesitated fearing she would fall to the ground if she wasn't careful and slowly stood up and placed a hand on her desk chair she had nearby. She looked down and wondered who had changed her but didn't focus too much on it as she started to hear loud cries of pain from downstairs in the basement and two pairs of hurried footsteps.

She quietly made her way out her door and to the steps not hearing the usual creaks and moans as she walked and hoped she wasn't dead and was going to be seeing a reaper soon in front of her, but she was alone as she made her trip down to the basement.

The screams, she concluded, were coming from Spencer Owens, who was now being held up by Castiel who didn't have an ounce of sympathy on his face. He tried to pull away but was unable to break the hold Castiel had on him.

"Please, I swear!" He screamed through clenched teeth as Christina stood silently in the back behind Bobby and Lark. "I'm in a lot of pain! Please do something!"

"Bad case of indigestion?" Bobby sneered, even making Castiel smirk at the comment.

"Oh, take me now! I will be glad to die!" Spencer screamed large beads of sweat sliding down his face.

"My pleasure!" Castiel said looking up at the ceiling giving Spencer time to look at Christina who stared at him as he smirked just before he vanished.

Lark and Bobby both sighed in relief, looked at each other and turned around to see Christina standing there looking alive and slightly afraid.

"Ch...Chris..." They both stammered unsure what to say.

"Bobby..." Christina looked surprised as she could hear her voice again. "Bobby...Lark...I..." She couldn't speak before she rushed over and wrapped her arms around both their necks. As she held them she opened her eyes and could see that Castiel had returned and looking surprised at seeing her standing there.

The feeling of warmth filled his chest again as he looked at her, before vanishing again as he didn't feel comfortable telling Christina that he had feelings for her. He was still working on sorting out what he felt for her and wanted to be certain before speaking to her about them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bobby's house was strangely quiet as Bobby left to pick up some steaks for a celebratory dinner. Lark was sitting in the kitchen cleaning some potatoes and wrapping them in some tin foil for baking. Christina stood staring out the window feeling a little out of place in the house. Lark glanced up and felt something was off with her friend. She thought maybe it was because she was brought back to life and hadn't really come to terms with it quite yet.

"Everything alright?" Lark asked as she placed the potatoes inside the oven before turning it on at low temperature.

"I'm fine." Sighed Christina as she headed for the fridge and pulled out two water bottles. She handed one to Lark as she stood across from her. "Just trying to figure out everything that has happened to me."

"You don't remember?" Lark asked as she uncapped her water.

"Yeah I do...but something just feels off about it. It's like part of my body was aware of what was going on while some of it...well just seems a little fuzzy still."

"What do you mean?" Lark asked not wanting her friend to relive such a terrible event, but she did want to try and help her out as much as she could.

"I remember everything leading up to the accident I was in. I remember when I woke up in that bastard's house. I remember every few hours he would show up and take a part of my soul. At least that's what I remember him saying to me right before he killed an old friend in front of me." Lark reached over and grabbed her friend's hand letting her know silently that she could stop if she didn't want to continue.

"You're safe now." She said as Christina's hand started to tremble. Lark looked outside at the early afternoon light and smiled up at her friend. "Your brothers should be home in a few hours. I bet they'll be so happy to see you."

"What if he's still mad at me?" Christina said softly as she started to shake her head slowly. "Would he be mad at me still?"

"No." Lark said knowing who her friend was talking about. "He will not only forgive you but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you alive."

"You know what?" Christina muttered a little soft making it hard for Lark to register she said something. "When I saw him in Owens' house it was the first time I saw fear in his eyes. It was something I wasn't used to seeing...I hate making people I care about miserable. Let alone angry at me."

"I'm sure they won't be angry at you. Besides Dean really felt heartbroken when we couldn't save you." She watched as Christina's head lowered clearly she felt depressed that she broke her family's and friend's heart. "Look, why don't you go and take a shower. Maybe it would make you feel better to be clean. And you'll be ready when Sam and Dean show up."

"Okay." she said softly walking towards the stairs. "Lark, did you dress me?"

"Yeah, I did. I cleaned you up after you got here and picked those clothes out. I thought it would be better that I do it instead of one of your brothers." Lark said giving a small shrug of her shoulders. "I hope that was alright."

"To be fair it does feel a little weird but I guess when you don't have a choice in the matter..." Christina said as she walked towards the stairs. "Lark, thank you for everything you've done for my brothers and for me."

"You're family." Lark said with a smile. "I'd take a bullet for you any day."

"Well, let's hope that never happens." Christina said heading up the stairs and went into the bathroom.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina stood in front of the mirror looking at herself as she gently began to peel away the butterfly bandages from the side of her head and gently slid her fingers down the now nearly invisible scar that ran across her temple. She didn't feel like taking a shower as she decided to return to her room. She decided to lie down and try and rest before her brothers returned. She closed her eyes gradually falling asleep, but the face of Owens appeared and she could feel his cold clammy hands on her jaw line. With a shaky gasping gurgle she felt the sliminess of his tongue sliding in her mouth and opened her eyes letting out a scream. It wasn't but a few moment before her bedroom door flew open. Lark let herself in and found her friend cowering on her bed and looking pale and confused her body physically shaking as Lark gently wrapped her arms around her frightened friend.

"It's okay." Lark softly cooed rocking her friend back and forth. "You want to talk about it before your brothers get here?"

"I remember it all." Christina said weeping in Lark's arms. "Why am I still feeling like I'm trapped in there?"

"It's going to take time and what happened to you...Well that's something you'll find hard to forget. A trauma like that, it's going to invade your thoughts and dreams, but you can't let it control you." Lark said rubbing Christina's back, gradually calming her down. "Come on, I'll get you a glass of the hard stuff. It might help you relax."

Christina nodded slowly as Lark helped her friend to her feet. She felt sorry for her friend who was struggling with what had happened to her and knew she was probably experiencing some PTSD. In their line of work, it was hard not to relive the past in their dreams. She had enough of them herself to know what Christina was going through.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Bobby walked into the house hearing girly giggles coming from the kitchen and saw Christina shaking her head trying really hard to breathe while Lark was trying really hard not to choke on her drink. "Hey Bobby." Lark coughed with a soft chuckle trying to swallow what drink that was in her mouth. "Join us for a drink while we cook?"

"I forgot you girls were lightweights." Bobby chuckled as he placed his purchases on the counter. "Why don't you two make yourself useful and get the table set up. I'll be starting the grill to barbecue the steaks soon."

"Sounds good, Bobby." both girls said, giggling and stumbling somewhat to the cabinet to start carefully setting out the dishes to be placed on the table while Bobby went outside to get the grill ready for the steaks. He whistled as he cleaned the grill top and glanced inside at the two girls as they laughed and tried to hold each other up. Bobby shook his head feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and hoped things would calm down now.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean could almost smell the beef cooking from a half a mile away when they pulled up. His sour mood from finding out Sam had swapped his knock out pills with white Tic-Tacs as a prank changed when she saw Lark outside talking with Bobby and holding a plate. Dean shot Sam a cold glance letting him know he was not forgetting what he did and payback was going to be a bitch. He pulled up and parked just behind his sister's still dented truck.

Lark smiled as she waved at them. They exited the Impala and Dean promptly walked up the steps, wrapped an arm around Lark's waist, pulling her close and pressed his lips against Lark's, who nearly dropped the plate surprised by Dean's kiss.

"Okay lover boy get that mushy butt inside and help finish setting the table." Bobby growled with a swat from his spatula which Dean dodged effortlessly before heading side the house were he ran into Sam's back as he stood in the hallway his arms clearly wrapped around someone.

"Hey, Samsquatch, care to move?" Dean said trying to move around his human moutain of a brother before freezing as well as he saw who else was standing there.

Christina gently pushed Sam away from her before looking nervously at Dean. "Hi Dean. Glad to see..."

Dean quickly pulled his sister into a near bone crushing hug feeling her small arms wrapping around him after a moment.

"Thank God you're alive." he said releasing his sister who took a couple of steps back. "It's really you right?" he asked checking to see if there were any signs of injury.

"it's all me." Christina said with a smile and a shrug. "Why don't you drop your bags at the stairs and finish setting the table while I mix some tea?"

Sam and Dean silently nodded their heads as they tossed their bags at the stairs ready to take care of setting the table as asked. As they watched their sister mix some ice tea in a pitcher, Lark and Bobby returned with a plate overloaded with steaming, juicy steaks. The mixed matched family sat down together around the table to enjoy a hot meal with good company, all the while being watched silently by Castiel who stared at one Winchester in particular as she laughed and teased the other before vanishing ,with another silent angel, leaving a single feather to float to the ground. Lark and Christina both looked to where Castiel had been standing sensing someone had been there but was gone now. Neither commented on it, since they didn't want to interrupt the happy mood in the room. Lark filed it away for later, while Christina contemplated what it was and thought it could only have been Castiel.

 **~DSCWIN~**

After the hot meal, Bobby grunted that since he cooked that the rest of the occupants needed to clean up. As Sam and Dean worked on putting away the leftovers, Christina washed the dishes while Lark dried them and set them to the side. As they worked in the soft silence of plates clinking, as all of them worked, Christina slowly took in a deep breath and winced.

"You okay there?" Dean asked seeing his sister leaning up against the counter gently rubbing her temple where she had been injured from her car accident.

"Just got a small headache." Christina said blinking back the pain.

"We got the rest of this." Sam said not wanting to force his sister to over exert herself if she wasn't fully up to par.

"You guys okay with that?" she asked which resulted in Sam, Dean and Lark nodding. "Alright, goodnight I guess."

"Night." they all said at once.

Christina slowly made her way upstairs and disappeared into her bedroom. The rest remained to finish cleaning dinner. After the dishes had been put away and the food stored in the fridge, Sam excused himself to head for bed while Dean and Lark headed outside to sit on the porch to talk and to enjoy the calmness of the night.

"So, how long has she been awake?" Dean asked after they sat on the swing with his arm draped loosely over Lark's shoulders.

"Mid afternoon." Lark said trying to remember. "I can't remember for sure though."

"So Owens made true on his word then." Dean said nodding as he looked at the clear sky admiring the many sparkling stars.

"Dean..." Lark said slowly leaning her body against his and feeling his warmth even though she wasn't cold. "How do you feel when you look at me?"

Dean looked at her with a soft curious expression before taking a moment to think about what to say. Lark felt the talk she had with Castiel earlier was a good thing as she now had something to jump start the talk for both her and Dean.

"It's like you bring out the colors of the world when I'm with you." Dean said sincerely as he gazed in her blue eyes. "But I feel if I'm with you I'm going to hurt you again. It's like something is going to break inside me...And it might not end with a warning but I might do something that will make you leave me for good." he said softly as he moved his arm from her shoulders and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Are...Are you breaking up with me?" she asked feeling a slight pain inside her chest.

Dean shook his head, not believe what he was about to say, and turned so he was looking directly into her eyes. "Lark, I'm just a toxic person. I've done some horrible things to people I care about. Take our last nightmare with me and Christy. I'm trying to stop myself from being too over protective but I'm not sure how to stop. While I was in New York helping Devin with his girl problem it got me thinking about us. I'm so deep down in my past that I drag the people I care about along with me."

Lark didn't say a word as she continued to look inside Dean's eyes. The pain in her chest became numb as she understood that he wasn't wanting to hurt her but as she continued to listen to his words she knew whatever was between them wasn't going to go any further.

"Lark, I'm sorry." he said reaching for her hands, but winced when she pulled away.

"It's all good." Lark said with a smile even though she felt her heart starting to break she kept a convincing smile on her face. "Well, I'm glad we talked this out before things got more serious." She said taking in a slow deep breath before she stood up and let out a forced yawn and a stretched. "I guess I'll turn in for the night. Good night Dean." she said when what she wanted to say was good-bye.

"Lark, wait." Dean called but she had already disappeared inside the house and quickly up the stairs to her room without stopping.

Lark couldn't keep the tears from falling as she leaned up against the door. Part of her wanted to sob and scream inside a pillow but another part thought maybe it was a good thing. She heard Dean's footsteps heading towards her bedroom and stiffened until she heard him move down the hallway and entered the bedroom he shared with Sam.

Lark waited to hear the house settling for the night before she quietly grabbed her backpack and began to gather her clothes and other personal effects, unconsciously putting in one of Dean's shirts, before quietly leaving the house. She was grateful her car was parked furthest from the house since she didn't want to wake anyone. She had to find out who she was now and she couldn't do that staying here. She wanted to make sure Dean wanting to separate was a good choice and prayed as she turned her car over and pulled out that nothing bad was going to happen to anyone as she drove down the empty highway, away from her family. She didn't see Bobby standing at the kitchen window as he heard someone leave the house and went to investigate. As he watched Lark slowly pull away from the house, he figured something had happened between her and Dean and only hoped that it didn't push away Lark from all of them for good.

* * *

 **Thank you for all those that joined in this journey. However there's more yet to come. But I'll let you guys vote on whether or not I should add one more book to this story line. Anxious to hear what you say! Thank you so much for the help and follows. Look out for more of my stories. -DSCWIN**


End file.
